once mine always mine
by LadeeTwilight
Summary: he is a drugdealer and pimp and is notorious for it. She is the best friend and lover he left behind. He left her but never forgot. She stills hurts from the loss. He was on a journey but meets her. What happens? FIND OUT!  LOTS OF LEMON!LOVE IT GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys how has it been? I am asking myself this question like an insane person, I know you guys can't answer at this moment but whatever? Well this like a one shot that I had a dream about one day after staying up to damn late. It is about a girl who has or had a childhood friend. He was her comfort and her bestfriend up until he she turned 14 when he left her to become the most well known, respected and feared pimp and drugdealer around. It is about how she has hated him for so long for leaving her, how he has missed her but never had the mind to get in contact with her, until they reunite.

Tell me what you think… here we go. P.s 098 means Jacob while 148 means Renesmee POV

ONCE MINE ALWAYS MINE

098098

"FIND THAT BITCH SETH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO SEARCH EVERYWHERE YOU FIND HER! SHE DOESN'T JUST LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" with that Jacob hung up. He was usually never this stressed and rarely raises his voice at anyone especially his bestfriend and second in command, Seth.

Jacob had just found that his most beloved hoe and the best money maker Leah had gone missing. Leah was his favorite and whether people take it as a compliment or not she was damn good at what she did, which is why she would bring in the most money. He was also her favorite because since she was so good and so pretty he would hook up with her a few times for a quick fuck. She didn't mean much to him but she meant a lot more than most women. Long story short if he had to marry someone right now he would choose Leah.

Well, that wouldn't work right now because she was missing. He got even more pissed when he thought of the nerve of that hoe. He told her when she got in the game that no one gets out without his say so. She knew the rules better than anyone and yet she dare test these rules as if he was merely a little boy threatening to kick his father's ass. Jacob hated when people mistake his kindness for weakness and he would not stand for what belonged to him just up and leaving as if it shouldn't ask first.

He got up from his granite table and began to contemplate his plan on getting what belonged to him back as soon as possible.

Jacob was one of the most feared men in his business. He was respected and made a lot more money because he wasn't just some pimp who sold street worthy hoes. He was a pimp for high paid escorts. All his hoes were model made gorgeous, all were clean as far as physically and drug wise. His hoes were well kept and even had their own mansion that he had just for them. Leah was their madam. She had it better than everyone else, she didn't have to do nearly as much and yet she take what she has for granted and runs.

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake I think I have a lead on where Leah may be"

"Where?"

"Well, I was doing some research on her and found out that she has a friend who doesn't live to far but in the next town over. Age 20 name of Renesmee Cullen, that's where I think she might be. I heard…"

Jake zoned out as soon as he heard that name, Renesmee Cullen. He still remembered her, her beauty, her innocence. He hadn't seen her, talked to her or even heard of her in years but he never forgot her name. Her face. The love he once had for that alabaster beauty. He still remembers the day he had her babysit his sister because he had to do his very first drug run. He told her that he was going to do an interview, he knew she would be disappointed had he told the truth but he had to do it. He was poor, he never knew his father and his mother was rarely home, he had to take care of his family.

He had her babysit whenever he went out, one day as he came to get his baby sister, Rachael, from his best friend… things got carried away.

"She's sleep, I don't know if we should wake her" said Renesmee with her melodic voice. Standing there in a tight tank top, no bra underneath showing her newly founded B size breast and his basket ball shorts that he always let her wear.

He didn't respond to Renesmee he just looked her over and then grabbed her by her thin waist and pulled her lips to his. She seemed shocked at her first but soon fell into submission of his dominant tongue.

He put his hands under her ass and picked her up carrying her inside and setting her on the couch. He began licking her breast and touching her moist, sensitive, sweet spot with his finger while she rubbed him through his pants.

Her core throbbed and radiated with heat as if it was calling to him, begging him to love it forever. He wanted to lick that moist spot that he had the pleasure and honor of touching. He knew she was a virgin, but he was not and it felt sad not to be able to lose himself with her.

"Oh Jacob! I love you!" she moaned.

"I love you too" and he did but he was also scared of love. He was just 15 years old. He already had too many responsibilities for someone so young now he has to worry of love?

Unfortunately they were unable to finish as her cell phone rang signaling her mother was soon to be home. Jacob quickly hoped up. He went to go get his sister and as he was walking out he turned back around and kissed Renesmee passionately.

The next day he was gone. He and his sister left town and moved to the next town over. His mother was a stripper and the money she did bring home was what paid for a few bills while Jacob paid the other bills, food, clothes and extra for himself and his sister.

They moved to the next town over and he became a pimp and never saw his best friend Renesmee every again.

_*ring_

_*ring_

_*ring_

Damn! He hadn't even realized that he had hung up on Seth being lost in his memories.

"Hey man I am sorry for hanging up"

"YEAH! I have been talking to myself for like 10 minutes, do you know how stupid I feel?"

That is why Seth was his best friend. He was one person who was not afraid to tell Jacob about Jacob, not afraid to point out his flaws and he would suck up to Jacob he would just be himself.

"Pretty damn stupid. Anyway, where are you?"

"New York City, You?"

"Queens"

"Alright so who is coming to who? She lives in Brooklyn"

"I am coming to you, be ready"

"Gotcha boss" Seth said and hung up.

Jacob didn't know how he felt about meeting back up with his old best friend and now enemy, since she stole his madam, but he did know it would be one hell of an experience.

Okay this story will probably be about 3 or 4 chapters long. IDK.

All I know is that I need those reviews people. Get me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys. How is life? Bad? Good? Mal? Bueno? Let me know in those reviews. Love you guys and here is chapter 2, dos (sorry I like Spanish)

Chapter 2

148148

"I fucking hate this job!"

"Who doesn't hate working in a fast food joint?" said Renesmee to her friend, Alice.

"At least it is time to go home. I can't to go home and have a late night and early morning with Jasper, if you know what I mean. Wait you don't, you are so innocent. Little virgin, you.

Alice was Ness' best friend and knew damn near everything there was to know about her. They were co workers and her landlord, Edward was Alice's brother.

"Just because I don't have some super hot boyfriend to fuck me every damn day of the week doesn't mean you should tease me for being pure you ass monkey" replied Renesmee. She sometimes got upset at herself for still being a virgin. I mean, it is not like she couldn't just got out and have sex, I mean she was not conceited in any way but she did know that she was beautiful and most men would pay with an arm and a leg just for one night with her.

"Oh whatever you squirrel" said Alice disrupting her thoughts

"Whatever, squirrels are gangsters" they both laughed and headed to Alice's car so she could drop her off at my one bedroom apartment.

The apartment wasn't bad, in fact it was pretty nice considering. It was clean, cheap, not too much noise and not far from her job so she could walk if needed. Renesmee was raised in a bad home, not the house itself but the people. Her mother and father argued all the time and would occasionally hit one another. She would cope, only because of her best friend Jacob. He was her rock, the one thing that stopped her from going insane but when he left she knew she had to leave or she would go crazy. She had her first sexual experience with him, he was the first boy she ever said she loved. But when he left without a trace, when he hurt her and lied to her about loving her, she no longer had the ability to trust. She didn't date and at 16 she moved out. She moved out of Bedstuy, New York and moved to Brooklyn. She slowly came out her shell and recollected parts of her life, but it still would live tears in her eyes when she thought about him for too long.

"Here we are" said Alice.

"Thanks Al. See you next week, thank god." She was so happy that it was Friday and she had the weekend and Monday off.

"Of course love. Now, get in touch with me. Kisses" she did her silly friends little 'kisses' symbol and watched Alice drive down the street. She began walking to the hotel lobby so she could ride the elevator and get to her room.

No one was at the front desk, unusual. Edward was usually there to greet her. She just shrugged and turned towards the elevator when she saw someone she never wanted to see again…

Leah.

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I kept walking towards the elevator, I was going to ignore her. WHAT I AM A LEVEL HEADED PERSON!

"You know you see me over here, you never where one to run" came Leah. Damn, she was never the type to be ignored.

She walked over to me until I could feel her presence right behind me, I sighed, put on the biggest smile I could muster, "What would you like Leah?"

"What? I can't just stop by and pay an old friend a visit? Shame on me"

Leah knew that her and Renesmee were no longer friends and hadn't been for almost 3 years, ever since she told Renesmee her little secret…

"Renesmee I have something to tell you"

"What? What is it and why are you so shaky?" Renesmee had none Leah for almost as long as she had known Jacob. Leah had a huge crush on Jacob and would sometimes get jealous when Jacob wanted to spend more time with Ness than with her.

Leah was never the type to beat around the bush and hated when people would sugarcoat things, for that is what her mother would do when she would explain why she had so many men in the house each day.

"I am an escort, and Jacob is drug dealer and a pimp… my pimp to be exact" she said, well muttered to Renesmee.

"What Jacob?"

"The only Jacob" she sighed. She knew Renesmee would be disappointed she always believed that working illegally was wrong.

"You need to quit, now as in today" Renesmee said in a low distant voice. At the time Leah loved Jake and felt that Renesmee was just being jealous because she could no longer have him.

"No, I make a lot of money and it's not all that bad, maybe you should join?"

Renesmee looked at Leah as if she was sick and she even shed a tear because both of her former friends were soon to be nothing but memories, "Get out Leah, I don't want to ever see you again."

And that was the last she saw of Leah, until today.

"_OLD FRIENDS_ is the key word"

"Okay look I need a place to stay"

"So. What the hell are you _here_ for? What did you expect, a key to my apartment and some complimentary shampoo?"

"Look I know you are mad…"

"Damn skippy I am mad. I told you to get out a long time ago and you didn't and now you regret it"

"BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT this is the only place I can go that Jacob can't find. I mean, he won't expect me to be with you and I have the lowest rate of him finding me here"

Renesmee couldn't help but stop and be mad. Leah had what her and Jake didn't, a good home, nice parents and she had middle class family. She was smart, had the opportunity to go to college but instead she went off chasing the life of a hoe.

"Why should I let you stay here?"

"Look," said Leah pulling out four rolls of cash, "Each of these rolls has about 4 grand, I will give them all to you for every month I stay here. Like rent money. I know you need it. I'll even stay on the couch"

Renesmee turned around, she did need but she didn't know if she should take Leah in.

"Pleaseeeee, plu- plu- plu Pllluhessse. Please, I love you PUHLESSSSEEEEEES. I am so sorry, Puhlessesseeessese"

"Fine, fine! Give me my damn money"

Leah jumped on Ness and gave her a big hug, "You always where a sucker for beggars." With that Leah ran towards the elevator in her knee high boots, jeans and tight black lace bottom camisole.

"You don't even know what floor it is, you idiot" said Renesmee smiling a little at her stupid tenant, and former friend.

They got to the room and Leah put her on carry bag with her, the bag contained the money she had made and a few outfits.

"You remember where everything is right?"

"Of course, I helped you move in."

"Good, I am going to sleep. Don't eat all my food and don't stay up late making noise or I will come in here and whoop your ass Leah and I mean it" said Renesmee. Leah knew she was serious, Renesmee was not the type to play about her sleep.

"Wait."

Renesmee turned around only to be jumped again by Leah, "Thank you so, so much Renesmee. You really are a good friend"

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep."

"Oh and Ness, I won't be here tomorrow…"

"I swear to god Leah if you bring that nonsense in my home so help me…"

"I will not be here tomorrow because I am going to look for a _legal _job. Kay? Damn you and your assumptions"

She was actually a little proud of Leah, maybe she had changed. "Okay, night"

_Next morning_

"Leah you are going job searching. I don't think your outfit should be so revealing" said Renesmee. Leah was wearing a barely there business skirt and a tight jacket that had about three top buttons letting all men know of her cleavage.

"Girl only way you can have a man give you what you want is if you show him what you got. Deuces sweetheart"

"Leah I shouldn't be gone for too long but I will be going out"

"Where you going?"

"No where just walking around town"

"Okay, I know you got a man round here. Whatever Ms. 'Take a stroll' .Seeya."

Renesmee couldn't help but laugh at Leah's antics.

_Few hours later_

Renesmee was strolling around town she had just got back from lunch and was on her way back to her house when she noticed two men following her.

She had seen too many movies and began to speed up and looked around to see that they were no longer there.

_It was all in your head you paranoid girl_

She was starting to believe this when she was snatched into a van and chained.

"HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!" she screamed. The two men that were following her had snatched her and were now tying her up with chains. Her arms were tied down and so where her legs. She was on four legs like a dog.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Damn your pretty. I don't think the boss will mind if I…" the man had not finished his sentence but simply stuck his fingers inside her sweatpants, roamed around until he found her panties and began rubbing her pussy.

"Stop! Stop touching me!" she was screaming and she felt no sensation just fear this man was molesting and would of went farther had another man not stopped.

"Paul you idiot! Seth said don't touch her but to get her and bring her straight back!"

"Man I have been working too hard. I need some of this pretty shit" he said but pulled his hands out of her pants.

She didn't want to cry. She hadn't cried since Jacob left and she hasn't cried since. She may shed a tear of two but not cry.

She doesn't know what happened next but she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being woken up.

"Hey, get the hell up."

"Why are you waking me up!" she forgot where she was for a second and made the comment without thinking.

"You know, you are lucky you are so cute or I would smack you across the face. But since you are, I won't." said the one they referred to as Paul.

They unlocked her chains and pulled her out of the van. Once she got out the first thing she saw was an extremely handsome man. He was well built, tanned, cropped hair and sort of reminded her of Jacob, but younger.

They walked her over to him and then stepped back.

"I apologize to have left you under the protection of these imbeciles, no one else was available. Where are my manners, hi my name is Seth and I believe you to be Renesmee?" Seth had his hand out and she slapped it away

"Yes the fuck I am! Now Seth, WHERE THE HELL AM I? AND WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?"

"Wow, you have an ugly vocabulary for such a pretty face. Please don't damage my delicate sensibilities with such foul language."

"Well I apologize Seth but see when I am kidnapped and molested in the back of a van by a numbskull of a man I get a little testy"

Seth was quiet and his facial expression changed from sarcastic to shocked to dangerously pissed.

"What did you say happened?

"Your imbecile molested me in the back of that van" Renesmee said shivering simply from the thought of it.

Seth sighed and looked to the guy next to him who just pulled out a gun and shot the guy who had molested her right in between his eyes. He was dead.

"OMG! AM I IN HELL? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?"

"I am sorry that you had to see that but he pissed me off. I told them not to touch and he disobeyed me. Honestly he is lucky I did not take him to the head person in charge or he would've begged for what I gave him"

"Who is exactly is the head person who has demanded me to be kidnapped and sent to this hell!"

Seth just laughed which Renesmee found insulting.

"You are feisty, I like it. Don't worry you will meet him right now. Let's go."

Seth had his guard grab her and pull her towards a room.

"Jake, here is the woman you have requested. There was an incident though"

"What type of incident?" said the voice behind the chair. It was husky, strong and to Renesmee familiarly beautiful.

"Paul. He molested her."

The man was quiet but was breathing hard as if upset.

"I hope you handled it."

"I handled it with my pistol to his head but if you wanted me to handle it otherwise then no I failed."

The chair began to swivel around and when it was fully turned and Renesmee saw the person in the chair she gasped. She hadn't seen him in over 5 years and here he was looking so beautiful. He had cut his hair, he had developed more defined muscles and he looked older and more mature which only added to his attractiveness.

"I would've set him on fire but I guess I can't blame you. You didn't really have much to work with. All of you, leave. Seth before you go dispose of the evidence. Dismissed."

They all left and when they were all gone Renesmee heard the door automatically lock.

"Jacob why the fuck am I here?" Renesmee said in a dangerously low tone. Renesmee didn't look back up. She knew Jacob had become so attractive that doing so would only make her will to be mad vanish. Like he did, she reminded herself.

"You still have that same disturbing language"

She wanted to comment on how she got it from him but she refused to joke with the guy who hurt her.

"Come here Renesmee" he commanded. She was shocked that he would speak to her with such authority. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?

"Ummmmmm… I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THHINK YOU ARE BUT YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

He got up after sighing and grabbing something out of his desk. He walked over to her and stood behind her. She normally would let no ma stand behind her but she was so caught off guard she didn't notice until he had already clipped the collar around her neck.

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL"

He had a leash in his hand that was connected to her collar and as he went to his seat he dragged her to.

She kept resisting but he was so much stronger that by the time she looked up she was on her butt at his feet.

"You are so feisty."

"Whatever you ass hole. Take this damn thing off of me NOW!"

"If you would like to keep acting like a bad deranged animal then I will treat you like an animal who needs training. Now pet, I know that you have something of mine that goes by the name of Leah"

She was pissed," First I don't know what the hell you are talking about as far as Leah and second, I AM NOT YOUR DAMN PET YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Well I am not taking it off pet, especially if you won't tell me where Leah is." He totally ignored her no pet speech.

"Fine ass I will take it off myself."

She tried to take it off but couldn't.

He began staring her up and down as if undressing her with his eyes.

And then as if he was reading her mind…

"Pet. Strip naked."

WHAT?

What is up you guys. Tell me how you guys are liking the story. I mean I would love those reviews. Hit me up!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi you guys. Come on. LOVE ME, REVIEW ME!

Chapter 3

"Pet. Strip naked."

Jacob had become a lot more confident. He had money, hoes and respect. When he was younger he would never dare to ask Nessie to strip although he always wanted to see her young soft body.

Now he would.

"Excuse me?" said Renesmee. Since getting here she had been feisty in some ways it was pissing him off and in others it was making his soldier getting ready for war.

"Strip. Now!"he demanded. He hadn't seen her in years and yet at this moment he felt as though he owned her, as if she belonged to him and most frightening… as if he belonged to her. He had forgotten why he wanted her to come in the first place but now that she was here he was not letting her go.

"Umm. Nahhhh. I don't think I will man whore"

"Either you strip yourself or I get someone in here to do it for you." He hoped she wouldn't notice his front. He wanted no one to see her naked except him.

She was his treat and his treat alone. He damn near blew the place up when he found out that she had been molested by one of his men. Luckily for Paul he had already gone, too damn peacefully if it were Jacob.

"As if." She refused again so he pulled her close to him so she was once more at his feet. She was yelling but the room was sound proof so he didn't care. He picked her up by her up by her soft was and threw her over his knee. He pulled down her pants and her lace panties and stared at the beauty that was her ass. It was so beautiful and round. He couldn't get distracted though, she had to be punished for not following directions.

"JAKE STOP IT! I AM SERIOUS STOP LOOKING AT MY…" she gasped loudly as his hand came down with force on her porcelain ass.

"You do not tell me what to do and when you are with me you follow my directions do you understand?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"You are so difficult"

He began to spank her harder until her ass had turned from porcelain white to cherry red. He spanked everywhere and although he didn't like hurting her she had to learn that he had changed and he was no longer the type to be defied what he wanted.

He saw her tears dropping onto the carpet and he immediately wanted to comfort her but he had to make sure she knew the rules.

"Now, Renesmee… strip."

"No." she was always so damn stubborn. He growled and lifted her off his lap and bent her over his desk. He put her back to the table so she was looking at him.

He ripped open her plaid shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He just slid the pants further down causing them to fall on the floor. She was now in nothing more than her bra and panties. He slowly slid off her panties that were in fact yet, she may have been crying but this was proof that her body longed for him.

He unbuttoned her bra and slowly peeled it off. Her breast had gone from a B to a 36 C. He was mesmerized simply by looking at them. Her nipples were hard like little pebbles and Jacob never kept it cold in here.

He smirked and couldn't help but bring his lips down to kiss and lick each little pink pebble.

"Jacob please. Stop, please. I am sorry."

He wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted any woman maybe even anything and he could tell from her body's reaction that she wanted him to, but she was scared. She was confused and she hadn't seen him in years and all of a sudden he is sucking on her nipples?

He just sighed knowing that he wouldn't take her tonight. His horny brain was literally yelling at him in protest telling him to take her right here in this room on this desk. But the stronger side at the moment, the side that loved her was telling him to take care of her and then he could have her.

He tied her chain to the desk and locked it so she wouldn't be able to get off of it. He went to his walk in closet that he kept in his office and grabbed one of his t- shirts that would be extremely large on her thick curvy body.

He still had her chained and decided to change her himself. He picked her up watching as her breast stayed perky even without her bra. He sucked on them lightly, watching those nipples get impossibly harder. He reluctantly pulled away and pulled the t-shirt over her head. She seemed to calm down a little and he felt a little better. He stuck his finger down to her core and began stroking her. She had no hair down there, so she shaved it. He began to outline her pussy lips with his fingers feeling the extreme wetness of them. He had to find something out so he stuck his finger in there and was pleasantly surprised. She was impossibly tight, she was still a virgin. She was even tight for a virgin he knew he would have to stretch her a lot in order for her to take his huge cock in, but that would be for another day.

She moaned but her face showed her protest so he just took his finger out and licked it. She was thick in juices and tasted like forbidden fruit, the best kind.

He would enjoy taking her over and over again, watching her have multiply orgasms. He would enjoy watching her mouth wrap around his cock in the morning and screaming his name at night.

He would surely enjoy having his best friend back around.

He grabbed her by her waist once more and pulled her body to his chest. She was mad so at first she didn't fall in with him but eventually she began to snuggle in to him. She always did that, it was habit. He smiled at the fact that she would still do that. When they were younger that's always how he would know he was forgiven, if she would snuggle himself into her. She would only do this with him, no one else and now she was doing it again.

He walked down the hall staring at his alabaster beauty that refused to stare back and had the face of an angry little kitten. He smiled, a genuine smile something he didn't do often.

He finally got to his double door room and went in locking the door behind him. He lived here alone but now she would be staying with him but he didn't need to make up the guest for she would be staying in his bed.

He gently put her in his huge California king sized bed and walked off to the chute.

He took off his clothes until he was in nothing but boxers and put his clothes and hers in the chute so that when his maid, Marzeline, came she would wash them.

He turned around and noticed Renesmee staring at him. she didn't look sad, nor mad she just looked thoughtful.

He got closer and then all of a sudden it was if she noticed his presence and the fact that he was shirtless. He saw he watch his defined six pack and couldn't help but grin at the lust in her eyes.

He got on the bed with her but when he tried to pull her closer she, like the kitten he pronounced her to be, put her hands against his chest in protest. She turned her head and muttered 'no'. too bad for her they had been best friends so he knew her weaknesses. He began to tickle her.

"STOP JACOB! NO PLEASE STOP STOP!" she said laughing which caused him to genuinely laugh something he did even less than smiling now.

He caught her off guard and he pulled her to his chest. He didn't speak for awhile but he knew that this needed to be said, "Renesmee, I apologize for leaving so long ago. I apologize for not saying a word or even contacting you. I truly am sorry. I know that you are upset but the fact matter is times have changed and you now have something that belongs to me. So in return for her absence you will take her place as far as being mine. Which means you will do as I tell you at all times, you are not allowed to leave unless I give the okay. You belong to me. I expect no protest but if there is some there will be punishments. Got it?"

She didn't answer so he thought she was just being defiant until he heard a small little whimper.

She was sleeping. He smiled again and pulled her closer to him. he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest without conscious.

Oh yes, he would enjoy having his friend back indeed.

Hey honeys tell me how you feel about that one kidddos. Love it ? hate it? It's okay? Let me know.

Holla.


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter the Pov will change a lot and I apologize just go with who you think the Pov is and you will more than likely be right.

Chapter 4

148 and 098

R&J

I woke up in a daze and forgot how I had gotten in this strange yet comfy bed. Then I remembered what happened last night and couldn't help but blush.

He spanked me. I never thought he would do something and I was pissed, until it began to feel good. I have always been in control but yesterday when he put me in submission so wildly I was taken into a whole new world. I didn't know and still don't know what to do.

Renesmee jumped out of the bed and realized she was in nothing more than a big t-shirt. She did not know who all was down there so she went into the same door that Jacob used the other night. It was a walk in closet that had more clothes than Renesmee had ever seen in anyone's home. It looked like a small clothing store. She searched and searched until she finally found some drawstring sweatpants that would do. She put them on and headed downstairs where she smelled bacon.

Renesmee refused to be the 'I only eat a salad' type girl. She loved her food and it is probably why she stays so beautifully curvy and yet round in all the places it counts. She slowly descended downstairs, shy, she didn't really know what to expect of Jacob.

She finally made it and saw him at the stove finishing up some eggs. She walked up behind him.

"M-m-may I have some bacon?" she said like a little poor child.

Dammit! Renesmee get a grip, he is not your damn daddy!

Jake turned around and she automatically lost all her complaining. He was in nothing but shorts and his robe was covering up his back but his magnificent chest was easily viewed. Damn this is going to be hard.

Jake turned around to see the little beauty in a pair of his sweatpants.

Damn she looks good in my clothes! He couldn't believe he was saying that. One day, after sex with Leah, she put on some of his pants and he threw a fit on how she was not to touch his things. Now, he didn't care about Renesmee doing it. What had gotten into him? She had just asked for some bacon, like a little child. The way she asked as if she were afraid to get punished made his dick twitch he put the plate of food down and picked her up holding each one of her firm thighs in his hands. She looked a little scared, she looked so beautiful and innocent. He hated to see her looking so shy around him but in a way it was extremely beautiful. He brought her to the table and sat her down in a seat. She stayed there and he put her food in a little bowl that he had just engraved her name on. He hoped to get her a better one soon but this was all he could do for right. He called in a favor and was having a golden one made right now.

He went back to her with the food in the bowl, eggs, bacon, sausage and 1 Belgium waffle. If Jacob remembers correctly Ness always was a serious eater.

He gave her the food and watched as her face lit up like a kid on the fourth of July. He laughed, and she just glared at him.

"Shutup! I'm hungry, I have every right as a human being to be happy about food." Her statement just made him laugh harder. She turned away.

"Awwww, is my pet upset?"  
>"I aint your pet" she muttered.<p>

He ignored her, "Let me make it better" he came towards her and noticed her try to back up. She was always scared of sexual activities, he would surely have to break that habit. He came over and slipped his top over her head. She was trying to hold her arms down so he couldn't but she failed.

_I WANT HER! NOW! _

Yelled his inner voice.

Well, let's see how far we can go he told himself. He slipped off her sweatpants which left her in nothing but what god gave her.

He then slipped down his own sweatpants but not all the way down just far enough to wear he could release his manhood.

She gasped when she saw. He didn't know if it was because of size or if she was just that damn innocent. He had no doubt in his mind that he had a big dick. He was damn near 13 in and had the width.

He began to come towards her and she was still stuck in shock until he touched her and noticed she jerked. He picked her up and laid her on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

He started teasing her. He knew he would have to stretch her a little so his pet was not hurt during this encounter.

He put his mouth on her pebble nipples and began flicking them with his tongue.

"Oh God!"

He smiled at how he could have her scream the Lord's name without even entering her. He continued flicking his tongue over her left nipple and put his right hand up to give some pleasure to the other nipple. He brought his left hand down and starting playing with her core.

She was twitching. She had never been touched like this. _How can you let him touch you like this? _She asked herself. _He hurt you, he left, and now he has the nerve to treat you like a pet!_ She wanted to listen to her mind, because she knew it was right, but at the moment she didn't care she just wanted Jacob's dick buried deep inside her, taking her virtue.

She would worry about the rest later. He was licking her and sucking her and playing with her and she didn't know which one felt better. For a second she felt like he really loved her. She wouldn't believe it though, she would never believe that he loved her again. She would let him take her, but only because she was 20 and didn't want to be a virgin anymore, at least that is what she would tell herself.

He stuck his finger inside her. He smirked when she whimpered so loudly. _Awwww, your best friend is sensitive, that is so cute. _Damn she is tight! He had never had a woman so tight. He put a second finger in and used them both to stretch her open slowly as to not hurt her. He kept opening and closing his two fingers so she would at least not die from his dick.

He had her wet and as stretched as he could get her right now. He positioned his dick with her pussy and began playing with her breast again. He knew it would hurt her, it hurt most people who were looser than her so he would give her pain and pleasure and maybe she would soon be relieved. He hoped so, he would never want to hurt his love.

WAIT! HIS LOVE! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? He shouted at himself. She is nothing but a quick fuck, a pet he tried to tell himself, but he knew that wasn't the case. He had loved her during their first encounter and although he left her he has loved her ever since. That is why he could never forget her name, he could never forget her pet peeves and what she loves, because he loves her.

He thought about that and smiled as he buried his dick deep inside her and put his mouth to her and began French kissing her so she knew he was there.

She hurt so badly. She had never felt such excruciating pain. Jacob put his mouth to her lips and began kissing her. Stopping her from screaming. It still hurt but for some odd reason her having him kissing on her, showing her such affection stopped her from worrying about the pain. She knew he was here for the moment. He was here while she was in pain and she would cherish this moment.

"I'm sorry love. I am so sorry Renesmee. Don't worry it will be over soon, I promise" he said comforting her. She smiled, maybe he really does care. Eventually her pain went away and she looked into his eyes showing that she was okay. He kissed her again passionately on her lips and began to move. She never thought she would have him so close to her. He felt so amazing, moving inside her like that. She, as a child used to always picture her friend and her being as close as two people could, they had always been each other's other half. Now, it felt as if that were really true. She could not tell where she began and where he ended she just knew that they were one. She loved and she wanted him this close forever.

He was finally moving inside her, and for some reason she was a perfect fit. Tight, firm but perfect. She felt so amazing he had to force himself not to cum too early. He would do her for hours, make her have multiply orgasm in different positions. He did just that. After an hour of him pounding her, she had her orgasm and he went next. She was tired but he wasn't done with her. He put them back in the chair and gripped her waist, having her riding him. He beautiful breast were bouncing up and down in his face, so he gladly took one in his mouth. They went from riding, to doggy style, to 69. They went on for approximately 5 hours until she finally spoke.

"Jacob, it is not that I am not enjoying this, but I am really sore, really tired and really really hungry." He laughed. She was 5 hours late on breakfast. He didn't want to stop but he knew she was sore and she looked down right exhausted, he would have to get her used to his stamina, she was new at sex altogether.

He got up, picked her up and put her on the couch. He put his clothes back on and dressed her in hers leaving her lying on the couch. He made her a sandwich with some soup, she never really like fancy food. He turned on the 3d television and she fell asleep with her head on his lap. He stroked her head and couldn't help but think, Damn, why did I have to fall for her now?

So you guys how was it. Lot of dirty shit in there. You guys didn't know I was so naughty. Lol, nah I'm stupid. Review me, lovers. This story won't go on for too much longer, I don't think . Hell I keep changing my mind. What the hell ever. Deuces you guys. Love ya.

REVIEW!111


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW!111

Hey you guys for some reason I was unable to like edit the chapters online so I went over them after I updated and realized I did not explain something so It is confusing so for all of you who were wondering Leah's mother is a hoe and a cheap one but she didn't really stay with her mom, like only on weekends and what not. She stayed with her grandparents a luxury that Jake and Nessie did not have sooooo that is why Ness thinks she had opportunities she should have taken. Anyway to the story.

Chapter 5

She was not fully awake and didn't want to wake up because of her comfort. She was laying on something that was hard, warm and yet more comfortable than anything she had ever imagined. It was also beating, beating in this melodic rhythm that if it had stopped she would have been sad. She didn't want to wake up because she was in the perfect spot but she had to so she could see what this comfortable thing was. She opened her eyes to see she was lying on Jacob and the beautiful melodic beating was his heart.

She smiled, the man sitting there in sleeping peace did not look like a drug dealer or a pimp he looked, well… beautiful. He looked at peace and Renesmee couldn't help but want to kiss his face.

She hadn't slept that well since the last time they slept together more than 5 years ago, before he left.

She frowned remembering the days after he left. She couldn't take it, she went to the drug store got all the Advil she could and popped them. She fainted and the morning after that woke up in a hospital. Her parents where there but as usual we're arguing too much to even ask how she was doing. Then she wondered if he would come for her. Would he come back had he known? She couldn't take it anymore and had to leave. That is when she moved to Brooklyn. She had to reform her life or else she would commit another suicide attempt and this one she would assure would not be an attempt.

When she thought of that she automatically tried to get out of his embrace but she was shocked when he pulled her back as close as he could to her chest. _Damn! Even if I could get out I still got this damn chain on._ She decided to just lay back down, she was comfortable and despite not wanting to admit it she was content as can be in Jacob's warm arms.

Just as she was getting comfortable he woke up

"Good Morning Pet" he said with a bright smile on his face

"I am not your pet damn you!"

He looked at her and then smirked, "You wear my clothes, You eat my food , you were my collar and I believe me and you have a lot of fun together, that qualifies you as my pet… pet." She wanted to comment but couldn't help but blush when he said they have fun together. She loved the fun they had together last night. She sighed a little when she realized it was just that, fun, playtime and for him probably meaningless sex.

Jacob at one point meant everything to her. She loved what happened earlier and had never felt such joy in all her 20 years. Being with Jacob sexually was probably the closest thing she could get to heaven on earth but the thing was she wanted more than just a quick fuck from Jacob. She wanted more and although she was totally satisfied to lose herself to her first love she wanted just that… her first love to love her back.

He lightly brushed his fingers across her lips because he visibly saw she was sad but he didn't know why. He hoped it wasn't because she had to stay with him. That would suck. Her lips turned into a grin as he brushed them. He had slept on it and realized he did love her and didn't plan to let her go but he also didn't know how to express his love for her.

She watched as he got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She watched him like a poor dog without its owner. He smirked looking at how she was staring at him with pleading eyes. Ever since they were young she would always follow him out of curiosity. She couldn't help being fascinated by him, like she was now.

She started to get up to follow him into the kitchen when she felt the chain weighing her down and realized it wouldn't go any further than beyond the couch. She didn't want to ask but she wanted to be by him. She felt cold, sad and lonely over here by herself without him holding her in his strong, warm arms.

"Can you take me off the leash?" she mumbled lowly.

"What was that?" Jacob asked. He knew what she said but he wanted her to admit that she wanted him close, like she always has.

"Can you take off my leash, ass!" Renesmee said quite loudly but not with much anger.

"Why?"

"Because I ain't a dog!"

"And?"

"Because I want to be over there" she said in a little voice.

"Huh?" said Jake.

"I WANT TO BE OVER THERE YOU FUCK!"

"Why do you want to be over here?" he asked with a grin playing on his face as he started the food.

"You know what? Fuck this." She said and turned around with a huff. He turned to look at her and saw that she was faced the other way but you could tell she had a pout and angry kitten face thing going on. He put the stove on low and walked over to her.

He bent down and looked at her. She looked at him with a mad face and he smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She tasted so good that he could not just settle for one so he went back in for another but she kept turning her face. She smiled and he did as well with her until they were playing cat and mouse with their lips and he was trying to catch her lips while she kept turning her face. They were both laughing and he took that as his distraction and took her lips with such a passionate force he was praying that she wouldn't faint. He wanted to show her the love he had for her through this kiss. He wasn't very good with expressing his emotions, he grew up learning that you just had to push your emotions to the side and focus on what needed to get done as far as business. He doesn't think he knows how to love her the way she deserves but, now sitting here kissing her with a force he knew he would try.

He brought his lips lower down and began kissing her neck. He loved the feel of her soft neck on his mouth and began to suck lightly on her neck. He did that with every part of her neck until it varied from dark purple to light violet to cherry red and so on. She was moaning and was arching her back in pleasure. She was caught in pure ecstasy. She got caught in the pleasure and began trailing her hand down in his chest but not pushing away as she was before. He was kissing her and she put her hand on his manhood which was hard and ready to take her around the world, to heaven and back again.

When she put her hands down there he automatically began to moan in satisfaction. He put his mouth on her chest around her areolas and nipples, he used one of his hands to flick and fondle her nipples and his tongue was kissing around it but not on it. He was teasing her, giving her more hickies on the start of her chest and he put his hands down where her hands where on his bulge. He grabbed her hand and started moving it on circular motion on his bulge causing him to grow even bigger. He put her hand inside his pants and continued to have her do the same thing. She was starting to pull his manhood out, OH HELL YES! SEX! Said his hormones getting excited when,

_Wait!_ Some inner voice told him to stop.

Wait, WHY? His hormones screamed.

_You want her to know you love her, stop having sex with her._

His other voice was quiet until it screamed,

OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! I DEMAND YOU BE STOPPED! WHO EXACTLY IS THAT HELPING?

_It is letting her know that she is more than just a sex object, that she is more than just those perky tities and awesome ass. You have only had her for about 3 days and all you have done is had sex with her. Go show her the spark that you feel._

His hormones still protested but the rest of him knew that the inner voice was right and he pulled off of her hoping he would succeed and not jump her.

"Jake? What's wrong?" she said in her little girl voice. DAMN! THAT VOICE IS MY WEAKNESS!He thought. She began trying to pull him back down but he just stayed put.

"Not right now. Come on let's eat and then go have some fun" Jake said.

She looked so shocked as if she had never expected him to want anything more than sex. Jacob, despite never sharing his feelings, knew that he wanted more than just sex from her. He wanted a companion, someone he could come home to who would make all the stresses of the day go away. Someone he could laugh with and grow old with, someone he could be himself with. Yes, not making love to her was the right decision… for now.

"Ummmm… Okay?" she said but it sounded more like a question.

He looked at her and smiled and she followed pursuit smiling as well.

He walked over to her other side and instead of unhooking the collar from the leash he unlocked the leash from the table and wrapped it around his wrist. She got up and followed him into the kitchen. She looked, well tried, to look over his shoulder as he cooked something that looked and smelt delicious. She quit and decided to stand on the side where being the childish guy he was moved the frying pan. She played with him and ran to the other side, "What are you making? Stop moving, ass!" they were both laughing. Wow she had not laughed like that in so long.

"I am making, Ms. Noisy, chicken Italiano. Once I am done and we eat I am going to go upstairs and get something and we are leaving" he responded. She was shocked they were leaving, "Where?" she asked out loud.

"We are going to go have some fun at my house." He smiled and she looked confused. Was this not his home? Hell this was big and awesome enough to be someone's home.

He finished cooking and put her food in her bowl.

"What the hell is up with the bowl?"

"You are my pet" he half smiled half smirked.

She glared, "You are so lucky that I am not the type of girl who can go without eating or I would fast just so you would change my bowl into something, I don't know, not degrading!" she huffed but ate with a mean look on her face.

She surely would not stop eating now, the food was delicious. As she was eating she noticed Jake was on the phone and wait… was he calling in a private jet!

…./…

What's up guys. I see some of you are loving the story. I don't know how it went this far because it was really suppose to be a one shot. Damn me and my inability to stop writing! Lol. Anyway for all of you who are reading my other story part 2 will be up soon. I am missing that story, but I expect 50 reviews at least, and soon for Their Love. Love you guys,

REVIEW,

FAVORITE,

ALERT!

I don't care (though I would prefer reviews ) just let me know you love me and my story.

PAYCE.!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi lovers updating like duh? I love you guys. I was reading those reviews and you all sound so educated L.o.l .Well I don't want to hold you so… to da story.

Chapter 6.

Yes. Jacob had in fact called in a private jet. Renesmee was at the least shocked and ecstatic. She had never gone in the air before. As she thought about she got scared, what if it crashed! OMG! I am not getting in there and JACOB DAMN SURE AINT.

I had decided to except the fact that at time I would have these urges to protect Jacob, to kiss him and maybe even to have sex with him, but it doesn't mean I love him, or at least I hope not. I really can't afford to be hurt by Jacob again.

"Come on, let's board"

"No" she started shaking her head.

"What's wrong? Just a few minutes you were wetting your pants about getting on a jet. What happened?"

"I JUST FUCKING DON'T OKAY! AND I AM NOT LETTING YOUR ASS GET ON EITHER!" shouted Renesmee.

Jacob just started smiling and walked up to Renesmee pulling her in his arms.

"Awww, that is so cute. Don't worry; I won't ever let anything hurt you."

She wanted to voice the fact that she was not worried about her well being, she was worried about Jacob's but she decided not to. He already had a big head.

She was going to protest when Jacob practically grabbed her and pulled her on the plane.

It was amazing and just as luxurious as she imagined. There were couches, two massage chairs, a built in refrigerator, and only the best liquor.

I gasped in awe and he just laughed, "That's what I did when I first saw it to" he walked up to me and hugged me from behind. He nibbled on my ear causing my body to set a physical flame.

"I will be right back, I have to tell Jack we are ready" Jake whispered. Before he left he picked her up bridal style, carried her to the massage chairs and put her in one. He turned it on and she automatically fell into comfort. This was no regular armchair. It was squeezing her thighs and arms, it had a roller going down her back, it was squeezing her hips and was massaging her temples. _It is even massaging my ass! This chair is fucking awesome! _She thought.

She was so caught up in the beautiful sensation she didn't realize that not only had Jacob came back but the plane was taking off.

She finally opened her eyes and saw Jacob looking at her with an emotion that she could only place as adoration.

_But that can't be right_

She let it go and just began smiling at him. He had the stewardess bring them some popcorn and fruit punch. He picked her up, put her on his lap and they watched 'Family Guy' and 'The Boondocks' laughing together.

They touched down and Jacob immediately got on the phone.

"Hey I need Rachael to pick out some female clothing and ship it to the house in New York immediately. As in today. Shirts, medium, pants size 8/10, shoes… um 6. Panties size," Jacob smirked and came over and looked at my panties, "size 6, thongs preferably and bra 36 C. I don't care how much it cost... Okay. Bye." Jacob hung up and just stared at me.

I shook my head as he dragged me out of the landing area and to a Mercedes Benz 350 sel.

She started jumping up and down for the moment, she had always wanted one but then stopped Jacob wouldn't let her drive hell he just took off her leash before they left.

He looked at her and saw that after her jumping moment she began to look sad, he knew how to cheer her up. He took out the keys and threw them at her. She automatically perked up, "You're letting me drive?"

"If you want to. Do you know how?"

"Yeah, well a little" she said shyly. He smiled at her innocence yet again.

"Well I'll teach you, come on. We have plans."

"Like what?" she asked surprised.

"Oh, you'll see"

She shrugged and ran to the car and hopped in the driver's seat. He just shook his head with a small on his face. Oh his love was so cute.

She was driving okay. Jacob was a good teacher he didn't yell and when she would mess up he would ask her if she knew what she did wrong and if she didn't he would demonstrate. She was following his directions until they pulled up to a big gate. Jacob got out pulled out a card key and put it in the slot and the gate opened.

He walked back to the passenger seat and told Renesmee to pull up and into the drive. She was in awe the whole time. This place was even better than the other one. It was a beautiful secluded mansion. On the outside, the grass was beautiful and there was a beautiful marble fountain of a woman and a horse. The grass was a beautiful unreal color of green and the stairs were a beautiful clean concrete as well.

She pulled around on the side as Jacob instructed to the garage. He told her to just park it there so she did and turned off the car. She couldn't believe how much money Jacob must have to be able to afford all of this.

While she was thinking Jacob had come around opened the door and picked her up.

"OH GOD JACOB! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled, calming her breathing. He just laughed. He brought her inside and dropped her on the crème leather couches.

She began to look around. There was still the 3d television but this one was bigger and hidden behind the wall. She got up and looked around when she realized Jacob was gone. She didn't like being without Jacob so she walked around trying to find him

_Omg! What If I get lost in here! It's so big I could go missing for years without anyone to find me._

"What are you doing off the couch?" came that deep husky sexy voice. She understood he was mad but she couldn't help but smile. She turned around ran and hugged him

"I FOUND YOU! I thought I had lost you."

He just looked at her, "You thought you lost me… in my house?"

"mmhmm"

"Okay." He just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Come on your new clothes are downstairs and I will show you the shower" Jake said leading her downstairs.

They got down there and there were 3 huge boxes and a note to Jacob.

_Hey Jake, I have about 10 outfits altogether in here with accessories and shoes okay._

_Love Rachael_

Jacob loved his sister with a passion. She was his motivation once leaving Renesmee. Although he is a pimp and drug dealer now, because of Rachael he got his masters degree in business. Another reason he handles his money well.

She opened the boxes and automatically gasped.

"These clothes are so beautiful. And they are big names. Jacob, I don't want you spending a lot on me. In fact no scratch that, you kidnapped me I deserve these clothes" she hugged a beautiful Marc Jacobs leather jacket.

Jacob just led her to the bathroom. She went inside and took a shower and Jacob couldn't help but want to get in there with her.

As a distraction he whistled and smiled when he heard to heavy paws galloping down the stairs.

"Hi Alpha, how have you been?"

"Oh my god Jacob! He is so beautiful!" Renesmee came out in some denim skinny jeans, a white shirt, some white and black converses and the leather jacket. Even casual she looked beautiful.

"Not by far as beautiful as you are" stated Jacob causing Nessie to blush.

"What type of dog is it I have never seen one like this"

"That's because he is a wolf"

Renesmee stopped and slowly looked at Jacob, "Don't play with me Jacob"

"I'm not." The next thing he knew Renesmee was in his arms with her arms around his neck and her head buried in his chest.

He began to chuckle and stroke her hair, "What's wrong?"

"Don't laugh you ass hole"

"language"

"kiss my ass"

"whatever. You didn't have a problem with him before you knew he was a wolf and as I recall when we were younger you had an obsession with wolves"

"That is until I saw a werewolf movie" she shivered and he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

He picked her up and put her back over next to the russet brown wolf and he wagged his tail. Jacob set her on the floor in front of the wolf and she covered her face.

The wolf licked her and started nudging her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jake who was standing right over her, "Don't worry he won't hurt you, he is trained and I wouldn't let him."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Pinky promise?" Jacob laughed at her innocence.

"Pinky promise."

She smiled and stroked the wolves fur again, "What's his name?"

"Alpha."

"I like it. I like him"

"Awww, my pet likes my other pet"

She looked up and glared at him and he just picked her up off the floor and led them to where he really wanted them to go.

"Where are we going?"

"On a date, sweetheart. Just enjoy."

She stopped in her tracks and Jake turned around to look at her. _O god please let her not have a problem with a date_

His worries fell when he saw a big smile spread across her face and she jogged to him and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"It better be fun mister."

He just laughed, "Don't you know? I am the master of fun"  
>"Mmhmm, well see"<p>

And with that they headed inside so Jake could go and get ready for their date.

…

…

You guys I was up late working on this story and I just know I am going to crash tomorrow so please make me getting in trouble worth it. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya how is life and what not. I usually don't have much to say and I don't today either. All I will say is that for the Their Love: Jacob and Renesmee fans part 2 will be up at the latest Tuesday Nov. 9th I believe. GO BREAKING DAWN NOV.18TH

Ok to the story.

Chapter 7

"Jake I don't think I can do this, I mean really I don't have that good of aim" said Renesmee.

"Don't worry just aim for the dot and circle and shoot."

They were still on Jacob's property but they were in a whole different building. Jacob said it was his gaming room. They were about to play lazer tag.

"Ok, when we walk in the lights will be off, I am going to suit you up now okay?"

She just nodded her head. Jake was putting the suit over her head and as he slid he down he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her breast and fondling her nipple making it hard. He pushed the suit aside so he could kiss it through the shirt, it still felt so hard and yet soft through the material. Renesmee was moaning and was becoming wet in her new thongs.

Jake let go and sighed, he wanted to show her that she cared more about her than just her body. She whimpered when he let go but decided not to plead for his fingers, mouth and dick to roam every inch of her wanting body.

"You ready?" he asked her.

She just nodded, she was ready alright, to jump him. She was pleased and yet upset at how Jacob has been acting. She was longing for his body but she couldn't help but think, isn't this what she wanted? She told herself that Jacob was just using her and that she didn't want him touching her, he was seducing her and leading her on and as if he read her mind he had stopped. He hadn't touched her like that in a while and when he did he would always stop. She couldn't take it, she was starting to think that maybe it was her. Maybe she had messed up, all she wanted was him to bring her into oblivion like he has. Don't realize what you have until it is gone really popped into her head as she thought of him.

They went in and heard the intercom announce the first game.

"Okay just remember the game rules and let the game begin" he said whispering in her ear and pecking her on the cheek. He was staring her causing her to blush and as he came closer she put up her gun and shot him in the stomach with her laser. She ran away laughing hearing, "You have 9 lives remaining" and "Oh it is so on". She smiled.

…..

"I can't believe this"

"Believe it buddy"

"You are such a cheater"

"You never said I couldn't use my womanly ways" said Renesmee smirking at Jacob who was mock anger.

"Whatever"

"You are just upset because your ass lost" Renesmee said laughing. Jacob smiled at her happiness, God he had fallen for her and hard. He didn't even give a damn about Leah anymore. He honestly didn't care about any of them. Spending time with her had only confirmed his suspicion that she was amazing, just as amazing as she was 5 years ago.

"Language. God I should really make you write 'I will not insult Jacob's delicate sensibilities' 100 times"

"Like Ms. Tanner. God I still loathe that bitch. Remember when she wrote me up for hugging you in the hallway. I think she had a crush on you "Renesmee said smiling as she and Jake walked out and reminisced on the past.

"I know she did. One day she held me after class and I noticed that her cleavage was showing a lot more than normal" they both laughed when Jacob shivered.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't know care, what do you have in mind?" Renesmee grinned thinking about what she had in mind. Jacob, licking chocolate off of her breast making sure to suck on her sensitive nipples and her licking syrup of his defined chest. Begtter yet licking and sucking icing off his dick as he moaned her name telling her how good it felt. She felt her nipples harden at the thought.

"Oh I know what I have in mind…" he said looking her up and down seductively. _Yes I will finally get my addiction. _Thought Renesmee, _Damn! I am addicted and not just that… HE IS TURNING ME INTO A SEX CRAZED MANIAC!_

He learned her inside and she smiled letting her last thought be, _I'd would gladly be his sex crazed maniac. _

…..

Hi I know this isn't long but it is late and I am tired so I will get back later. REVIEW for me kitties. YES I SAID KITTIES DAMNIT!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya. I just want to start with the usual I love ya guys. I also want to say Their love fans I would like more reviews for the first part but part 2 will be up soon. Anyway back to the story.

Chapter 8

She just sighed as Jacob set everything up.

"Come on Ness, I know you haven't played in a while but you don't have to show me that you are so upset about it"

"Jake I don't want to play pool" _i want you to fuck me to death_

Renesmee wanted to say but held her tongue.

"Look, I promise it will be fun and whoever wins gets to pick the activities tomorrow. K?"

She thought about it and tapped her chin, "Any activity?" she smiled mischievously. _Lick you going down on my pussy?_

"Any activity, butttttt you gotta win" Jacob said and pecked her on the lips. He couldn't keep off of her. He was trying with all his might not to take her right now, he didn't know how much longer he could take.

"ok" she said with a lot more excitement.

"You do remember how to play right? I don't want to win _sooooo _easily"

"It's on you dick" _Yours will certainly be mine tonight. _

.

"DAMMMITT"

"Who's a cheater now?"

"YOU ARE, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LET ME WIN!"

"Now what kind of fun with that be?" laughed Jacob.

Renesmee began to pout and Jacob couldn't help but want to suck those beautiful lips, not just the one on her mouth.

"Awww c'mere baby girl"

She wanted him so bad. She walked to him like a little defiant child, she knew that turned him on. He pulled her into him and smelled the strawberry scent of her hair.

"Are you upset because you lost?"

She just nodded her head in his chest.

"Well, since you are my pet" she growled when he said that and he chuckled, "I will allow you to take my prize. What do you want to do?"

"Anything?" she said smiling into his chest.

"Anything at all

She blushed thinking about how she would ask. She looked up into his dark beautiful charcoal brown eyes.

She took his hands in hers and put one hand on her right breast and the other in her pants right on the slightly wet spot on her panties. He moaned in delight and closed his eyes as she stood on her tippy toes so she could whisper in his ears.

"I want you to make me scream your name" she whispered causing him to shiver.

"I want you to bring me from orgasm to orgasm, I want you to do me so hard i…" she wasn't able to finish before Jacob starting rubbing her clit through her thong causing her to become even wetter.

He picked her up and put her on the pool table while kissing her passionately and still playing with her pussy.

"Oh God Jacob take me" she moaned. That was all it took, he quickly pulled of her pants to see her panties soaking wet.

He moaned again unable to speak. He put his face down there and licked her through her panties.

_Oh god she taste so good. _

She was moaning and arching her back in pleasure, she even shed a tear.

He grabbed her panties and pulled them off with his teeth.

He dropped the panties from his mouth and went back to kissing her pussy lips.

He kissed her up to her breast. He quickly took of her shirt and bra and sucked on her nipples.

He pinched her left nipple hard but sucked her right nipple so gently letting the heat be the main sensation.

She couldn't take the pleasure and came hard.

After she came he pulled down his pants and positioned his already hard dick with her soaking wet pussy and went back to kissing her. He quickly put himself inside her and watched as she closed her eyes and moaned loudly.

"FUCK!" they both said in unison. It felt so good Jacob had to tell himself not to cum too quickly.

He pumped inside of her

"Jacob more, I want more" she moaned.

He pushed her legs to her chest and kept pumping inside of her going deeper and harder. He put his mouth back to her breast and played with her rock hard pretty nipples.

He played with her clit and labia as he pumped inside her.

She couldn't take it anymore and came again and he in turn came.

He pulled out and visibly saw all the nut dripping from his dick and oozing out of her pussy.

She shook with pleasure and her feet were starting to uncurl and her eyes were going back to normal size.

She was breathing hard and tried to talk but Jacob quickly put his lips on hers. She tangled her hands deep in his hair and he moaned deep in her mouth.

He began to get hard again and stuck himself inside her again.

_This time, I will make love to her._

He got on the pool table with her and laid on his side, spooning her while staying deep inside her. They went at it again.

Again at the end she was shaking and he pulled out to see her sweating and her whole bottom half was practically drenching in his sperm.

She grabbed his face and pulled him down, "Don't EVER deprive me from sex like that ever again. GOT IT?"

He laughed and kissed her cheeks. She looked so tired and beautiful

_God I want to marry this woman_

_WAIT WHAT? _

He had never wanted that from a woman but as he thought about he knew he could see his future in this woman's eyes.

"I love you Renesmee" he said.

"You…what?"

…?...

So how was it my sexy people. Let me know in those reviews. Hey also there will be like 2 more chapters after this for I have to get back to the actual Jake/ Nessie story.

Lovya guys HOLLA.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi my kittens. How is life? Good? If not tell me, my friends have always said I am good with advice

Chapter 9

"I love you" he repeated.

She began to shed tears and she got up on wobbly legs and began to put back on her clothes. They would be uncomfortable from all the cum but she didn't care she would not stay to listen to this nonsense.

"Where are you going?" he said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE THAT SHIT" she yelled.

She was about to walk out when Jacob grabbed her by her arms

"Hey, whoa. What's wrong?" he spun her around and saw her eyes were dripping with tears.

She sighed and finally responded, "The last time you said you loved me… you left me. I will not be hurt again. I want to leave" she huffed.

He put her back on the pool table as she kicked and screamed demanding to leave.

He took her mouth and as much as she wanted to resist she loved the sparks she felt when he kissed her. It was like the best feeling she had ever known.

He pulled away.

"Ness, you have to understand, I had to leave"

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"We couldn't afford to live there anymore"

"Then you could've moved in with me. I mean, you and Rachael. You could've stayed with me. I even could've got a job and we could've moved in together, just me, you and Rachael but you left!" she yelled tears streaming from her eyes.

He grabbed her by her face and looked into her eyes, "I. Love. You. All of our lives up until I left I have always been the one to take care of you. Whether I bought you tickets to a movie you really wanted to see, or paying your way through the movies or defending you from bitches, I have always been the man to take care of you. I guess, the thought of you taking care of me made my male ego hit the roof. I had to leave, I had to be the man that you deserve, I had to become the type of man you want… a man that can take care of you." He hung his head. He had never told her that but that is how he felt. He has always thought he was not good enough for Renesmee and when he could no longer afford to stay there that was his final straw. He would not be shot down because he could not take care of her.

This mad her mad and happy. Happy because he has always wanted to take care of her and his reason for leaving but mad for thinking that she needed that to be happy.

"Jacob you… YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

He tried to interrupt but Ness slapped him across the face, not hard but just hard enough for her message to get across.

"Jacob, listen and listen good. I. AM. NOT. A. GODDIGGER. Okay? I have always loved you for you not how much money you had. You taking care of me in the past was always nice but I didn't need it. I needed you… and you left" she said and began to walk away but he pulled her back and held her as she sobbed.

"And that is why I promise to never leave you again."

"Don't make promises you won't keep." She sobbed into his chest.

"I'm not. This one I want to and WILL keep. Until the day I die Renesmee, I will love you. I do love you!"

"I love you to Jacob. I can't afford to be hurt anymore"

"Just trust me" and Renesmee wanted to but one side told her to forgive him while the other reminded her of the hurt she felt. She would try but she didn't know if she could trust him… but she would try.

…3 weeks later…..

Jacob and Renesmee had been spending all their time together and life couldn't be better.

They had made love but in moderation and whenever they were not having sex somewhere they were going and doing activities.

They had went water skiing and then Jacob bent her over in the boat.

They were watching Lion King 1&2 and then they both gave each other head.

They had 'sex on the beach' (the drink) and then actually had sex on the beach.

Jacob couldn't help but smile thinking about the times he had spent with the love of his life. They had had sex in the shower yesterday before bed and she has been passed out ever since.

He remembered pulling on her wet bronze her while fondling her wet nipples.

He loved her and he hoped one day she would understand just how much he did.

_*ring*_

Jacob jumped and then laughed at the situation. Ever since he started this business he was always on his phone, he always had business. Now, since he had been in such a blissful world with Ness he hadn't even realized he still had a phone.

*_ring_*

He got out of his personal joke and looked at the caller I.D.

"Shit" he whispered hoping not to wake Renesmee, too late.

She stirred, "Jacob pick up the damn phone" she said groggily and turned over in his arms so her head was buried deep in his chest with her breath touching Jacob's chest causing him to shiver in pleasure.

He picked up the phone and automatically could hear Seth's irritation.

"Where the hell have you been Jacob William Black?" Oh god. Jacob knew it was serious, one: Seth was calm which is when you can tell he is serious and second; he used his whole name.

"Ummm. S-s-s- Seth, I have kind of been busy with Renesmee"

"YOU GETTING YOUR NUT OFF SHOULDN'T AFFECT YOU NOT ANSWERING YOUR DAMN PHONE!"

"Okay. Seth calm down"

"WE HAVE HAD 5 PEOPLE WHO ARE POTENTIAL CLIENTS AND I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO GIVE THEM A SOLID ANSWER IF OR NOT THEY CAN JOIN!"

"look Seth, I am sorry but you need to calm down. I promise I will charge my phone and keep it on at all times. Oh and tell potty mouth I said hi. Yes, I know she is in your bed right now. Bye" Seth said, much calmer at the end.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

Then he got a text.

_I forgot, caught up in all my rage, to tell you that you have a meeting today. It is close by. It is at the meeting hall not too far from your actual house. Your meeting with at 12:05 because he needs some more product. It is 10:45 now so GET READY AND STOP LAYING WITH POTTYMOUTH!_

_Bye Seth._

Jacob laughed again and couldn't help but be happy to have such an awesome friend in Seth. He began to get up, and tried to go real slowly so not to wake Renesmee up but as soon as he got close to being out of her grasp she felt his presence leave and looked to where he was with a tired, and frustrated look.

"Oh you look so cute, my little angel"

Jacob had not called her pet only when he wanted to frustrate her. Now, more than pet, he would call her angel or love.

"Where are you goingggggg?" she said in a groggy sing song voice.

He walked over and pecked her on the lips, "I have a meeting to attend in little less than 2 hours, I have to be there. I know you are tired, go back to sleep. I will have Marzaline make you some breakfast. What do you want?"

"egg Benedict would be nice, thank you" she said and rolled back over. She was trying to get comfortable but just couldn't. Her whole time here she had never slept without him and now that she was she realized that the bed just didn't feel comfortable without him. It felt too big and cold and lonely.

He saw her tossing and turning and realized she couldn't go back to sleep so he got back in bed and laid with her and would until she went back to sleep.

"I thought you said you had a meeting?"

"Yeah I do, but you and your comfort is more important now go to sleep"

She had no protest she let her back snuggle against his broad, hard and warm chest and she fell asleep.

He was in such bliss that he lost track of time and had to hurry to get dressed. He hopped in the shower, threw on a button down shirt and some Armani dress pants, kissed his angels forehead and walked downstairs to make her order. With that he was out and off to his meeting.

….

…..

Wassup love bunnies. Man it is cold in this damn room! Anyway REVIEW! FOR THIS STORY WILL BE OVER SOON AND I WANT TO AT LEAST THINK THAT I ENTERTAINED PEOPLE WITH MY WILD IMAGINATION! SO REVIEW LOVES!

Ladee out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys I am sorry I have been out but I am quite busy and I am just… ugh I can't even explain. Anyway review me kiddies, chapter 10 enjoy.

Chapter 10

Renesmee woke up and was sad to see that Jacob was not there but she knew that he said he had a meeting with a potential client.

She stretched and automatically felt weird and a little light headed. She ignored it though, she had been feeling like that for about a week now. She got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

After showering she went to the closet that she now shared with Jacob. He had bought her a lot more clothes and she was beginning to realize that her and Jacob basically lived together, so what were they to each other? She didn't dwell on it she just pulled out a lavender sweat suit and some black converses.

She headed downstairs to see Marzeline finishing up some bacon, eggs and pancakes. Just as she put the plate down Renesmee's stomach growled with a force, she just silently laughed.

"Here you go" Marzeline said in her brittish accent that Renesmee loved to listen to.

"Thank you Marzeline."

Renesmee began to eat her bacon when as soon as the bacon went down she had a huge backfire.

She ran to the sink and puked everything, which wasn't much, that was in her stomach.

"Oh Mrs. Jacob I am so so so sorry, I must have undercooked it. I am so sorry please forgive me" said Marzeline rubbing Renesmee's back. Marzeline sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. Marzeline loved Renesmee she seemed to be the one who kept her boss happy and when he was happy he could be very generous to his workers.

"It's okay Marzeline, please don't cry" Renesmee said while rubbing Marzeline's back.

"Don't worry, I am just going to wash my mouth and take my eggs and pancakes upstairs" she said and hugged Marzeline taking her plate upstairs.

Renesmee wasn't really mad at Marzeline, how could she be? This isn't the first time that Renesmee had thrown up. Jacob knew of only one time that she had but it had been more like 4 including this one.

She put the plate down, washed her mouth and face. She looked up into the mirror and looked at her face. Somehow she looked different, she couldn't pin point how, she just knew that she did.

She sighed and knew what she wanted to do. She hurriedly ate the rest of her breakfast and went downstairs.

"Where are you going Mrs. Jacob?"

Renesmee blushed. She couldn't help but be happy inside that Marzeline would call her that. Just the thought of being married to Jacob made her giddy.

"Marzeline, my name is Renesmee. You don't have to call me that you know?" although she was quite flattered.

Marzeline just nodded.

"I am headed to the store. Yes, I know Jacob doesn't like when I leave the house without him being here but he will just have to live with. Unless he doesn't get back before me in which he doesn't have to know" renesmee said and winked at Marzeline who just smiled.

Renesmee grabbed the keys to the mustang and the credit card that Jacob gave her and headed to the store.

She finally got to the store was shocked by what she saw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A missing person poster with her name on it.

She quickly it off but before she could she turned around and saw something she wasn't expecting to see.

"Alice?"

…..

….

….

…

…

Hey you guys I know that this is short but I just felt the need to leave it there. Love ya guys, review.

All those who read this story and the other one, I am so sorry Their Lovers I am late. But I have been busy, I will say I have started chapter 1 and am still working to make it good. Please Review and tell me what you think. Lovya again. Deuce oh and GO SEE BREAKING DAWN PART 1! I AM SO EXCITED REVIEW IF YOU ARE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	11. Chapter 11

Hey babies how is life?

I know I have left you guys hanging for a little while and the worst thing is I already wrote this chapter and could have updated buttttt…. I am evil and was waiting for my reviews. I KNOW RIGHT! FORGIVE AND SHOW ME WE ARE STILL COOL BY DOING THE BEST THING REVIEWING!111

Chapter 11

"Alice?"

"Oh My God… Renesmee?" she yelled and jumped at Renesmee almost knocking her over.

Renesmee hugged her friend back and while hugging her best friend she realized just how much she missed the outside world. She loved Jacob but she did miss her old life, well, mainly Alice.

Alice pulled back and Renesmee knew she was in for it, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Alice. Alice was attracting attention so Renesmee pulled her to the aisle she was headed for and summarized her story.

"Wow, so you got kidnapped by your old friend Jacob, who is a pimp/ drug dealer. Fell in love… again and now you are living with him?"

Renesmee nodded.

"Okay" said Alice but you could tell that she didn't believe Renesmee. Before she could walk off Renesmee pulled her back and saw tears in her eyes.

"Renesmee, I have been worried sick and the only thing I ask of you is the truth of you whereabouts and you lie to me, Really?" alice said bitterly.

"Look I know you don't believe me but I have proof" Renesmee dug in her pocket and pulled out the car keys and credit card.

"This card has about a million dollars on it, and these are keys to the mustang that he let's me drive outside."

Alice just looked at them and her eyes went wide.

"You have damn near a million dollars and we aren't shopping yet? LET'S GO!" squealed Alice.

"Wait. I forgot to tell you why I am here" Renesmee said sheepishly.

"Okay, can it wait for the mall?"

"No"

"Okayyyyyyyyy what is it?" Alice sighed.

Renesmee took in a deep breath

.

.

.

.

.

"I think I'm pregnant"

Alice was quiet and was looking off into the distance until she finally came out of her trance.

"You didn't even mention that you lost your virginity to him let alone that you are prego" Alice screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it"

Alice sighed, "Well…"

"Well, what"

"Duh, How was it?"

"I think that is a little personal"

"Personal my balls"

"Oh god I miss you Al"

"I missed you to Nessie" they both hugged one another.

"By the way, it was amazing, he was huge and I haven't left the house because sex is the first wonder of the world" said Renesmee. They both laughed.

"Well, come on. Let's go and see if I will be having a niece"

"What makes you think I would declare you aunty?"

"Because if you don't I will kidnap it and kill you" Alice replied.

Renesmee was so happy to have Alice back, she was taking away the pressure of the possibility of her being pregnant.

She was scare for several reasons;

One, she didn't know how to raise a child.

Two, she couldn't support a child

Three and the most important to her, Would Jacob still love her if she kept it? Would he want this child?

Renesmee wanted to say yes but a big part of her was telling her 'no', and that scared her.

They went to the aisle where they held pregnancy tests and they grabbed almost all the name brand ones. They went to the counter and bought them.

Renesmee headed to the Mustang and Alice got into her 2007 Volvo.

Renesmee lead the way to Jacob's house and they pulled up.

"Omg! This place is amazing. Hell I would want to get kidnapped by this guy. I am no longer mad at you for not coming back. This place is amazing!"

"That is what I said when I first got here to" they both chuckled.

They went into the house and saw Marzeline cooking chicken enchiladas.

"Ummm Renesmee, Does this guy have a maid?"

"Yes"

"Is that her?"

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Can you tell her to make me some?" Alice begged.

Renesmee laughed.

"Marzeline, do you mind making some more for my friend and I?"

"Of course not Mrs. Jac… I mean Renesmee. But the first batch was for you anyway and there should be enough for you both."

"Oh, thank you but did you eat?"

"Yes maam I did."

"Thanks Marzeline"

"No problem Miss Renesmee. I will bring them to Mr. Jacob's room when I am finished or would you like them elsewhere?"

"No that is fine"

Ness and Alice headed upstairs to Jacob and Renesmee's room. Again Alice was awed by the big square shaped bed with mahogany frame and mahogany dressers and desk.

The pure white sheets the neatness, it was all just beautiful.

They went into the bathroom and that is when they got to it.

"Come on, pee on it" said Alice.

"Wow thanks for the motivation" Renesmee rolled her eyes but pulled down her pants not caring that Alice was inside.

She got down peeing on the test while Alice was reading the waiting time. Renesmee laid it on the counter.

"Ok it says that we have to wait 3 minutes" said Alice.

Renesmee set the timer on the new iphone 4s that Jacob bought her and waited.

The timer finally went off.

"Okay it's time to look" Alice said. Renesmee was stuck in a panic trance. She thought about and realized that she couldn't look at that test because once she did it would change her forever. Even if she wasn't she knew she would have to leave because this was just a wakeup call to her that anything could happen when she was with Jacob.

She would hate it but she knew she would have to leave.

"RENESMEE!" Alice screamed in Renesmee's face.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Look at the damn test!"

"No"

"Yes"

"Hell no!"

"Hell yea!"

"Fuck no!"

"FUCK YESS!"

"Wow, now I know where she gets that language from" said a masculine voice from outside the door.

Renesmee and Alice gasped with Renesmee thinking,

_OH SHIT NOW WHAT!_

….

…

…

….

How was it lovers, was it good, okay, bad. Let me know. What did you think of getting alice back? Who interrupted the test check? What do you think Ness should do? Let me know. LOVYA BABIES. Have a nice time and give me those reviews so I can update with pride.

Holla.


	12. Chapter 12

How was it lovers, was it good, okay, bad. Let me know. What did you think of getting alice back? Who interrupted the test check? What do you think Ness should do? Let me know. LOVYA BABIES. Have a nice time and give me those reviews so I can update with pride.

Holla.

Hi you guys. I love you guy's reviews and I love your opinions they mean so much to me. Well I don't believe I have much to say other than, ENJOY!

Chapter 12

_OH SHIT NOW WHAT! _thought Renesmee.

She grabbed the test and Alice grabbed all the rest of the one's they didn't use and hid them in Alice's purse and the test in Renesmee's pocket. They had just got done cleaning when the man behind the door came in.

In came a person she didn't expect but wasn't mad to see, Seth.

"Hey Seth" said Renesmee.

"Don't hey Seth me, I heard that language and I will say miss I am not impressed" said Seth with mock disappointment. Renesmee hadn't seen Seth a lot but she would sometimes take some calls for Jacob when he was sleep and she would talk to Seth and every time she did he would cause her to laugh.

"Ummmm aren't you the pimp guy?" asked Alice

"I prefer Seth but I guess I can get used to pimp guy" Seth shrugged and took Alice's hand and kissed it.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Alice, a friend of Renesmee's. I think it is a little strange for a pimp/ drug dealer to have a problem with curse words. In fact from what Renesmee has told me you guys are straight weird. I mean aren't I suppose to like die for knowing that you guys are what you are?"

Seth shrugged, "Why would I do that? You know nothing other than our first names and what we are. That doesn't seem like a reason for death. Me and Jacob are more humble if you will" said Seth.

"What are you doing here?" Renesmee interrupted.

"Just was near and wanted to stop by. But I am about to go downstairs because obviously you guys were busy and oh, I ate a few of your enchiladas. Marzeline can cook" Seth left and grinned but not before Renesmee could miserably attempt and fail to throw her tennis shoe at him.

Renesmee sighed and decided it was now or never. She pulled out the test and Alice looked at it with her.

It was.

.

.

. positive.

"OMG I AM SO HAPPY! YOUR BABY WILL BE SO SPOILED" Alice squealed and hugged Renesmee.

Renesmee just sighed, she didn't really have a reaction. She didn't know what to do but at the same time she did. When she realized what she had to do she began to cry. Alice automatically went to comfort her best friend.

"Hey, it may be wrong. Do you want to take another?"'

"No. I know it is right. I have been throwing up, having to pee a lot more. I know it is right" Renesmee just wiped her tears and crawled into her bed holding her stomach, well, now her baby. Alice just sighed, "I am going downstairs, I will be back soon, Okay?"

Renesmee just nodded. Alice walked back and kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

She heard the paddling of paws and smiled when Alpha walked in wagging his tail. He jumped into the bed and since he was so long his tail was at her feet and his head by her stomach. His tongue was out and his tail was wagging as his head nudged her stomach.

"So you know huh? Huh Alpha?"

He just continued nudging her stomach and then licked her hand

"And you're happy?"

He just continued licking her.

"I don't think daddy will be as happy" Renesmee said and sighed while rubbing Alpha's soft furry head.

Alpha whimpered and Renesmee couldn't help but think about how it seemed as if he actually understood what was going on.

She just laid with Alpha for a little while until she realized that Alice hadn't came back up yet.

She got up and started to walk downstairs when she saw Alice… kissing Seth.

_What the fuck!_

….

…

…..

….

Hey you guys I know this is short but like I SAID I feel like this is the right spot to stop this. Review me babies so I can you know, update quicker. I love you guys and I will say that I am very proud of this story I wasn't expecting it to go this far but it did because you guys wanted more. I love you guys review for me. What do you think of Alice and Seth? Isn't Alice now a cheater? Is this just a quick thing? Tell me what you think, Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya. I loved the responses and I just decided to give you guys you know like a day to revel in the beauty and suspense. LOL. Nah, well lets get to it.

Chapter 13

"What the fuck?" Nessie decided to voice her opinion. Renesmee wasn't just upset, she was livid. She was upstairs scared out of her mind of what Jacob will think and two people that she actually trusted where down here sharing spit.

"Oh hey Ness" Seth said calmly and leaned on the back of the seat. He just put his arm around Alice's neck and began playing with her black hair while she blushed a dark crimson red.

"Oh hi Seth. If you don't mind me asking, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING SUCKING FACE WITH MY FRIEND?"

"Well, see I actually do mind buttttttttttttttttt since I love you I will tell ya. Ya see she drew my interest and then WAM, BAM were on the couch 'sucking face' as you say" Seth said in a serious voice.

Renesmee put her hand on her hip, "You do know that she has a boyfriend?"

She expected that to effect Seth but he just smirked and raised his eyebrow, "One; he obviously isn't giving her what she wants if she is in my arms, Two; what he don't know what get him hurt, three; depending on how she feels that could very quickly change."

Renesmee just rolled her eyes and then looked at Alice who was still at a standstill.

She quickly grabbed her best friend and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Renesmee whispered/ yelled.

"What?" replied Alice with and innocence.

"You know what"

"Look Renesmee, he is a good kisser and I enjoyed myself" she said as if that made it okay.

"You do know that Jasper is your boyfriend and damn near fiancé"

"listen I forgot to tell you in shock of the moment and we were too caught up with your pregnancy but… me and Jazz broke up"

Renesmee was quiet, "Don't fucking lie to me. If you and Jazz broke up there is no chance for the rest of the world"  
>Alice just sighed and nodded her head<p>

"I found him cheating on me with that fake boob bitch Rose" they both snorted in disgust. She was such a hoe and a man stealer but neither expected that from Jazz.

"I'm sorry." Now that Renesmee thought about she didn't really have to be too mad about Seth and Alice. It just shocked her but she could get used to it.

"Alice, do you really like him or is this just rebound"

"Renesmee, I honestly don't know. I mean we were just talking when all of a sudden we were kissing. But, as unsure as I am I will say this, when he kissed me I felt something I haven't felt with Jazz in a long time and even when I did it was never as strong. I felt this like… adoration and it warmed my heart. When our lips met I felt these sparks that I just cant explain and I know I sound corny but there is no other way to describe it. So please don't be mad" Alice pleaded but looked so dreamily when she talked of Seth.

Renesmee sighed.

"As long as he doesn't hurt, I guess I approve."

Alice jumped and hugged her but then went gentle as to not hurt the baby.

"Thank you. Oh and don't worry if we do go into a relationship and he hurts me, bad boy or not I will fuck him up my damn self" they both just laughed as they walked out of the kitchen.

Seth was sitting on the couch but Renesmee couldn't help but noticed that he looked a lot more tense.

Before Renesmee could ask him what was wrong he looked at her and said, "Look I am a bit of an eavesdropper when I would like to be and I heard something that I need an answer to."

Renesmee went stiff as well as Alice, they both looked at each other hoping he only heard about Jazz and Rose.

"Renesmee, are you pregnant with Jacob's baby?" he said not beating around the bush.

She just shook her head and started nervously laughing, "I don't know what it is you are conversing about" she said obviously lying.

"You are"

She just sighed and nodded her head. She wasn't expecting what happened next.

….

…

…

…

I am so terrible but I just wanted to leave with a cliffy. Let's see if anyone can guess what happens next. Come on you guys love me. 


	14. Chapter 14

LOL. You guys are funny as shit. Alrite let me answer some question one, Seth and Leah are not bro and sis in this story so he isn't pimping his sister, two, Jacob isn't in something more legit because this makes him more money, easier and it is all he really knows and Jake is scared to go off into a real business he would rather be his own boss. You guys really like the Alice/ Seth thing. Lol. I am just curious can anyone tell me why you guys think that is so hot? I am just curious. Any way you know the deal. Review me baby.

Chapter 14

Seth did the unexpected.

.

.

.

Shed a tear.

He had the biggest smile on his face, ran to me and hugged me to death. Almost. _Damn that boy is strong. _

"Look at that, Jacob gonna be a father."

"Seth…."

"You know it's gone be my niece or nephew?"

"Seth…"

"You should name him after me. I mean he will probably never be as handsome, but with a name like mine he has to get the ladies, and…"

"SETH!"

Seth was going off into fits and he was starting to annoy Renesmee.

"Seth, you can't tell Jacob"

"WHAT?"

Seth pulled away and glared at her.

"What the hell do you mean I can't tell him?"

"I mean, I mean that you can't tell him because… Umm I want to tell him" she lied. Renesmee didn't plan on telling Jacob about the baby at all.

"Mmmmmmhmmm. I guess but you better tell him. Renesmee he won't be mad." Seth said walking up to Ness and hugging her back hard.

"I know he will because I am" Seth said.

Renesmee was saying nothing because she was too busy crying into Seth's shirt. She wanted to believe Seth but she just couldn't. She had already been left by Jacob before and she knew that she would rather do what she planned to do then listen to her only love in life reject her.

"Ok." That is all she would say. She didn't want to lie to him, but she knew she couldn't stay, she couldn't deal with the disgust she was almost certain she would see when she told him.

"Hey ummmm Seth. I am going out for a second"

"Ummmm where exactly do you think you are going?" Seth asked skeptically. He had a raised brow, he was tired of Renesmee acted weird.

"Jacob gave me some money and I told Alice that we would go shopping" Renesmee said lying smoothly.

"Oh yeah Seth, I really do want to go shopping" she said bouncing up and down in Seth's face. Seth hadn't known Alice for even a day and he already knew that there was something special about her. He couldn't help but smile at her strangeness and her love for life but at the same time want to bury himself inside her at all times.

As she jumped up and down he put his hands behind her legs and picked her up bridal style and kissed her senseless.

Renesmee took their kissing as the perfect opportunity. She quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the Mustang and picked back up her credit card. She made sure she had her phone, as much as she didn't want to bring it she knew she might need it. She would get the number changed but as of the moment she would keep it.

She crept past them, there were now on the couch hugged up in each other and they looked like they would soon pull up for breath. She had to move quickly.

She made it to the door and opened, she ran as quick as she could without hurting or straining the baby.

She hopped in the car and automatically gassed it to 120. As she was pulling out she saw Seth and Alice run outside. They looked so confused and Seth looked a little peeved. She wanted to turn back around and tell them she was sorry, but she was convinced that what she was doing was what was best for her.

She already knew where she was going, she just hoped that her decision would be one she wouldn't regret.

As she was hoping on the highway, she got a text. She picked up her phone.

_Alice- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_

_Seth- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?_

She almost laughed at their similarities.

Then her phone rang again signaling a text.

She looked down hoping Alice wouldn't cuss her out and just understand her decision when she saw that it wasn't Seth or Alice, but Jake.

_OH FUCK! NOW WHAT?_

She slowly pulled the phone up to look at it with a shaky hand. She gasped at what it said and hurriedly hoped off the highway so she wouldn't crash. When she got off the freeway she pulled the phone up to her face and pressed talked and slowly listened to the phone ring, dreading the moment he would pick up.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hi you guys what do you think? I know it was short but was it mal? Bien? Good? Bad? Okay? Come on give me something. Please with sexy ass Jake and Seth on top? I am serious. OH AND I SAW BREAKING DAWN! IT WAS GOOD BUT SILLY. LOL I LOVED IT. THE IMPRINT PART WAS GOOD AND DAMN AM I HAPPY HE DID.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi you guys I am like loving these reviews! I love you guys and I would like to get a lot more reviews. Honestly my review goal is 100. I know it seems like a lot but I mean like I have read stories that have thousands of reviews. I know I am not that good but I was just hoping. Please try.

Well hear is 15

Chapter 15

"Look I honestly don't think it is in your best interest to try to become a part of this. I don't mean to be rude that is just my honest opinion" Jacob said to Embry, his potential client.

Embry was trying to help Jacob expand his business to Korea and maybe even parts of Russia and under most normal circumstances Jake would be more than happy to be able to bring his business outside of the USA. But the problem was doing so would have pros and cons,

Pro, he would be making a lot more money, Con, he would have to be at 'work' a lot. He wouldn't mind, he is used to putting all of himself into his business but he wouldn't do that anymore. He had Renesmee to care for. He loved her and he knew it, and now that he was not struggling, now that he was no longer a stupid teenager, he wouldn't run from her. He would embrace his feelings for her and he would never let her go.

"Jacob this is a great opportunity, a once in a lifetime chance. If I walk away there is a very slim chance that I will return" Embry said. Embry would usually argue but he had great respect for Jacob. He knew that Jacob was neither a rash nor evil man, but he was powerful and when he decided something he stuck to it without any possibility of wavering.

"I know and I am sorry to have wasted your time but at the moment I have other obligations to attend to these days" Jacob responded and couldn't help but smile. He loved Ness more than he loved anything and nothing would change that. He hoped.

Embry just sighed and got up shaking Jacob's hand, "I am sorry to but I accept your decision. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too"

Embry headed out of the door while Jacob just sat there, unable to feel bad about the decision he made.

He sighed happily and opened his drawer, the part that was locked and pulled out a wooden box. He went straight to the bottom knowing that, that is where it would be.

He pulled it out and smiled.

He sat there thinking back to all he hoped to do with it, all he remembered when he first retrieved it from his old home. He thought of how much he cherished it and how much he loved keeping it with him.

*Flashback*

_Jacob was `11 and Renesmee was like 10_

"Jacob, Please!" Renesmee said screaming as if she was insane. Jacob laughed at his best friend.

"No!" Jacob said with his hands over her eyes leading her to his secret paradise. Away from the craziness that was both of their lives. He was leading her to where he would show her his special present.

"Are we at least almost there?"

"Mmmmhmmm"

"I hate surprises!" she huffed like the child she was. She always had to fend for herself but when she was with Jacob she felt like she could be herself, her 10 year old self without being judged.

"Okay okay little loch Ness, we are here."

"YAH!"

Jacob laughed and kissed her cheek, something he would always do to her. He took his hands from her eyes and she looked around in awe. It was nothing to special but he knew she would like it.

"OMG Jacob this place is beautiful!" she said and jumped on Jacob hugging him and kissing his cheeks.

It was in the back of the park that they always played in. There on the hill was this beautiful blossom tree. Jacob had spent all his time here building the tire swing for Renesmee.

It was positioned right under the tree and it had pink and white blossomed surrounding. Jacob knew that renesmee loved swings, she loved to feel the wind in her hair, that is why he spent all his spare time building it for her.

"Well, hop on"

Before she could say anything he picked her small body up and put her on the swings. She positioned herself, smiling, as he began to pushing her softly.

After she got tired she tried to get off the swing by jumping off.

"RENESMEE STOP LEMME HELP YOU!" Jacob said trying to stop her but he couldn't in time and ended up falling and rolling down the hill.

"OWWWWWW!" she said screaming as she cried. Jacob ran down the hill almost tripping but not caring because she was hurt and she was more important.

He saw that she scraped her arm. He ran to the water fountain in the park, ripped of a piece of his shirt, soaked it and ran back to her. He wiped the blood and then ripped some more of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm, but not before kissing the scraped part. When he kissed it she couldn't help but smile.

He kissed her cheek, "You feel better?" he asked with so much concern in her voice. She didn't really feel pain anymore just adoration for her best friend.

"Mmmmhmmm, my Jacob made it all better" she kissed him on his cheek.

He stared at her and then laughed as he pulled out a 'POP ring' he had in his pants. He got down on one knee like he had seen in the movie Renesmee made him watch, "You are my best friend in the whole wide world Renesmee, will you be my play wifey?" he asked. Renesmee laughed but nodded her head. Jacob put the candy ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you best friend and I will never leave you"

*Flashback ended*

Jake thought back to that time and felt stupid for not realizing how much he loved her before. He had loved had loved her even when he was just a child, she had meant everything to him. He can't believe how stupid he had been to have left her. He realized now that had he been rich or poor, even if he couldn't give her everything like he used to she still would have loved him all the same, she was his best friend.

He missed her and was so glad that he was done with his meeting so he could go back to his one and only. He would be home soon but he had to contact her now.

He decided to be silly so he sent her a text as he was heading out of the building and to his black Mercedes Benz,

_Jake- Where is it? You better not have lost our engagement ring._

Jacob sat there waiting as he was driving for his love to call him. He knew she would be too shocked and would definitely call him. A few minutes later, just as expected, she called.

"What the hell are you talking about Jacob" she said deafly quiet. Wow, she sounded really bad, Jacob thought. She couldn't be this damn mad about the thought of them being together, I mean really Jacob wasn't that bad.

"What's wrong angel?"

Just as she was about to answer Jacob got a text from Seth.

_Seth- Renesmee just left! _

Jacob paused and then texted him back

_Jacob- I am on the phone with her now. She doesn't sound too good, what happened?_

Jacob would accuse Seth if he were anyone else but Seth was his best friend and he knew that although Seth hadn't known Ness long, he already cared about her like a sister.

It took Seth a little a second to text back

_Seth- I think you should ask her_

Jacob didn't text back and that is when he realized that Renesmee was silent.

"Renesmee, where are you?"

She didn't say anything and Jacob was getting worried. He was really about to lose it when he heard her sobbing on the other line.

He was going to ask her what happened but he stopped when he saw a very familiar Mustang on the side of the highway with a very familiar bronze headed beauty inside. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

He pulled over and silently so she would have no time to run away. He crept up to the passenger side and opened the door, hoping in.

He was about to say something to her when she looked at him, but before he could get a word in the unexpected happen.

…..

…..

….

…..

Damn! What is up with me and cliffies these days? Anyway, so how did you feel about the Flashback? I don't think it was that good but honestly my opinion doesn't matter, you guys do. So what do you guys think happened, I bet none of you will guess. Hahahahaha. I promise though if I get these reviews, I will update sooner. I will say this though, if I don't update Tuesday November 22 then I won't update until after Thanksgiving break which is like Monday. But if I get like 5-10 reviews, one, I will be like "OH SHIT I AM LOVED, I AM A DECENT ENOUGH FANFIC WRITER, I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN SOMETHING!" two, I will try to my best ability to get it up before then and then I will get a second or maybe third chapter up by then. This story is coming to a close so please let me know how much you love it.

Ladee is out PAYCE!


	16. Chapter 16

Omg I am so proud. I am happy to say that you guys got into your little range that I made. You guys had the minimum but I will let it slide because I love you and I love this story. But and I mean a big BUTTTTT I was on my email and I saw a lot of pennames for making this story as one of their favorites. I was flattered to say the least but then I noticed that some of these people who put this on their favorite list are not reviewing. SAD MONKEY. It really does make me sad you guys and if you really do love this story please review for me. Oh and someone mentioned a sequel… I don't know. Depends on how I feel and I if I can get enough people to review and tell me that they would like a sequel then I will damn sure consider it.

Lovya guys, to the chapter.

Chapter 16

She threw up.

It was so disgusting she was totally repulsed with herself she is just glad that she was able to open the door in time to not throw up all over Jacob.

She was sitting in the car minding sobbing. She hated hearing the love and adoration in his voice because she couldn't tell if it was fake or real. She sobbed and sobbed until she started feeling really weird. She was feeling sick and then out of nowhere she hears the passenger seat open. Just as she is about to scream and hope out of the car, she sees Jacob. She doesn't know what to say and just as she is about to speak vomit is clawing at her throat.

Jacob is freaked out. Why is she vomiting? I hope she is not sick. He holds her hair back as she vomits out of the car. Now he is seriously worried. First she is sobbing, then she is silent and now she is vomiting. What the hell happened?

She had finally got done vomiting and Jacob tried to look at her but she refused to look up. He looked under the seat where he knew he would find a bottle of water. He pulled out the Dasani and handed it to her so she could rinse out her mouth. She took it from his still not looking at him, to afraid, to ashamed.

She rinses out her mouth spits it out of the car. She wipes her mouth and Jacob begins rubbing the small of her back.

"Renesmee, angel what is wrong?"

She didn't say anything.

"You know you can tell me anything"

She still didn't say anything, what was there to say?

"Renesmee! Talk to me. What. Is. Wrong?" Jacob hated getting serious with her but this was her well being we were talking about and he always put her ahead of himself. There was only one time when he didn't and he was a stupid teenager. He was older now and he loved her, he needed to know what was wrong.

She still wasn't answering and he was about to get seriously mad when all of a sudden he heard her crying really hard.

He looked at her hair seeing as he couldn't see her face. He grabbed her waist and dragged her across the seat and rested her on his lap. Before he could look at her lap she put her face in the crook of his neck.

He just rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"Jacob I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know that you will be upset but please just… Jacob I can't, I just can't. Jacob I am so sorry" she just kept repeating the same stuff and Jacob was really confused. He was going to ask her about it but decided it against it, she needed to be comforted right now not interrogated. But the time would come when he would get his answers.

He began to sing to her like he did when they were children and she would sneak out of the house and over to his house, where his mother was never home.

He rocked her back and forth on his lap, rubbing her bronze hair, singing, " F. is for friends who do stuff together, U. is for u and meeeee, N. is for n-ewhere and n-etime in the car with your friend Jakey." He sang the spongebob song.. Renesmee smiled and couldn't help but laugh at Jake remembering that Jacob was never really a lullaby person but he knew that songs always calmed her down.

She eventually drifted off to sleep, wondering, 'Maybe Jacob would like to be a daddy'

Wishful thinking.

Jacob sat there and listened as her breathing got slower and deeper. He still stroked her hair wondering what could be so bad that it would make his beautiful little warrior scared.

_Jake- yo Seth, I need you to call two of the boys up here to get Renesmee's mustang. It is of the side of Highway i-69 okay?_

_Seth- absolutely. So, you find my lil sis?_

_Jake- your lil sis?_

_Seth- Yeah, renesmee. I have officially claimed her as my baby sis. _

_Jake- wow, umm I guess. Yeah I found her. She threw up, cried, laughed a little when I sang spongebob and then went to sleep. _

_Seth- That's my little sis for ya. N-eway, the guys are on the way. _

_Jake-Cool. Seeya. _

_Seth- mmmmhmmm, oh and I have a guest for you to meet. _

_Jake- okay whatever._

Jacob was curious of the guest but didn't really care, he only cared about Renesmee right now.

Jacob didn't want to call, he didn't want to disturb Renesmee she was obviously tired and in need of some peace.

He picked her up as lightly as he could and cradled her to his chest. He moved her from the Mustang to his Benz and sat her in the back seat. He took of his Jacket turning it into a pillow for her head and he turned on the seat warmers to act as warmth. He sat there waiting and when the boys pulled up to take the Mustang back to the house he immediately pulled off. He couldn't wait to get back to the house so he could take care of her, and find out what the hell is going on.

They got back to the house and Seth was already waiting outside. Jacob stopped the car by the front door gave Seth the keys to go park and picked Renesmee up so he could take her inside.

He took her inside and sat her on the couch and began stroking her face gently causing her to smile. He continued until he saw a bubbly girl walk up to him. She was insanely pretty, she had beautiful porcelain skin only slightly darker in hue than Renesmee's, she had gray eyes with blue specs in them, she had straight black hair that was thick and beautiful. She had it spiked strangely at the bottoms but also at the tips she had a purple hue, she looked sort of like a beautiful small pixie.

"Hi, ummm… I am Alice. Renesmee's friend and you must be Jacob"

"Jacob I am. It's nice to meet you"

"You too."

Just as things were about to get a little awkward Seth walked in and hugged Alice from around the waist and nibbled on her earlobe causing her to giggle but also making Jacob smirk in amusement. Jacob had never seen Seth so intimate with any girl in front of Jacob before. 'Maybe the player has finally met his match' thought Jacob.

Renesmee began to stir and was waking up.

She looked up only to see, her best friends kissing and Jacob looking at her with so much love it was unearthing.

He picked her up before she could protest and took her upstairs. She knew what he wanted, she knew where this was headed. She couldn't help but dread what awaited her upstairs.

She finally got to their door and Jacob took her inside, kicked the door closed with his foot and set her gently on the bed.

They stared at each other deeply. Just staring. Until Jacob got up and cupped her face in his hands and took her lips on his kissing her passionately. Renesmee was in total bliss and just as she was ready to lay back on the bed and give Jacob herself over and over again; he stopped. He pulled looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and said,

"Start talking"

…..

…..

….

….

Love you guys and I am sorry. I know you guys don't like when I do short chapter but the thing is like I write these chapter late at night so I be real tired. Two, I don't think they are that short like some of these chapter are more than 1,000 words I just think you guys are feening for the story. Lol. Anyway, what do you guys think Renesmee was trying to do before she got caught? Which actress do you think would be a good teenage Renesmee Cullen? Let me know your opinion. Love you guys, review me and I will more than likely be back on Monday.

Kisses.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi you guys. Omg I got the best review ever this weekend! It was from a person named Niquee18. I just want you to know that I love you and I know exactly what you mean, I have read stories that I love but discontinued because of reviews. I will NOT NOR EVER do that. See I hate that and even if I only had one reviewer I would still write I just love you guys review and it makes me want to write more. For example, because of her review and I am trying to my best ability to update 2 chapters for each story. YAH! Everyone cheer on Niquee18! OH AND LET ME MAKE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT. I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL HATE ME BUT IF YOU GO ALONG WITH THIS I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME AGAIN I PROMISE.!

HERE IS A COMPETITION... BETWEEN STORIES!

ALRIGHT BASICALLY THE STORY WITH THE MOST INCREASE ON REVIEWS GETS THE LONGEST AND BEST CHAPTERS!

now i hate to do this but i am busy and focusing on two stories is a little hard especially when you are already busy soooooo. Yeah competition time. WHOEVER HAS THE BIGGEST INCREASE ON THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS FOR THE DAY AND WEEK GET'S THE BEST CHAPTERS.

I love you guys and this story just keeps getting longer. Lol

Oh and I may as well warn you, ya'll are going to hate me for this chapter. I give you all the right to cuss me out and threaten my life after this chapter. Kk?

Chapter 17

"Start talking" Jacob said with all his serious. He was so into the kiss it took everything in him to pull away from her but he managed.

She was staring at Jake and he could see tears forming at her eyes and he began to kiss her eyes.

"You can tell me anything my anything my angel" Jacob said.

She began nodding her head fiercely and she was really close to telling Jake everything.

She started to speak but it came out all blubbery and Jacob couldn't understand her.

"What? Sweetheart, please?"

She started nodding telling herself that she had to tell Jacob.

She was breathing deeply

MAN UP STUPID! IF HE REJECTS YOU THEN YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT! Well, and crash his car and send him into debt with this credit card. Yeah!

She looked at him fiercely and with a mission. YOU WILL TELL HIM! HE DESERVES TO KNOW!

A small voice said, yes, he can know, in 9 months.

NOOO! NOW!

"Jacob, I am pregnant" she said with a straight face as if she was a commander at the army.

Jacob was silent for a long time causing Renesmee to get nervous. Jacob wanted to be there for her, he loved her but he was scared and he was almost positive that he was not ready for the tribulations that went along with raising a child.

He sat there going over things when he did the inevitable.

He got up, kissed Renesmee softly on the lips and left the room, heading downstairs.

Ready to give up all he had known.

…..

…..

….

….

OMG YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME! This is the shortest chapter ever but I wanted to leave you in suspense, trust me I am planning for next chap to be longer, a whole lot longer. I want to know about everything you guys are thinking. OMG WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH JAKE! NONE OF YOU EXPECTED THAT! BUT GIVE ME MORE TIME AND ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED AND GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO BRING IN THE NEW SUSPRISE GUEST SOONER. OOOHHHHH!

REMEMBER COMPETITON IS ON AND THE FASTER YOU GUYS REVIEW THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP W/ THE SUPRISE GUEST!

LOVYA. DEUX.


	18. Chapter 18

i wasnt going to update but i saw how much you wanted it so...

Omg you guys comments were fucking crazy. Lol. You guys were pissed, I understand though. I still love you guys and you better love me because I am writing this chapter and I am fucking sick as shit. I think I have like a stomach virus or some shit.

Alrity then, to the story.

Chapter 18

Renesmee dropped to the floor. She knew this shit was going to happen. He just walked out, how could he just walk off?

Renesmee tried to get up so she could leave the house as soon as possible but as soon as she swung her legs to get up, she collapsed. Her legs felt like jelly and she fell back to the bed.

Jacob was her everything now just as he was then and again he left her to fend for herself.

She was sobbing on the bed when she heard the door open and close quietly.

She felt small hands on her back rubbing her and automatically knew that it was Alice.

"Hey babe, what happened? You look like shit and Jacob just came out of now where, may I say interrupting me and Seth. We were just about to start doing…, never mind. But anyway he came downstairs and told Seth that they had something to handle. WTF?"

Renesmee tried to control her breathing so she could answer her best friend, "h-h-he ju-ju-just got up an-da walked awayyyyyyyyyyy" Renesmee sobbed trying to say it with clarity but failing terribly.

Alice was silent even her hand stopped moving on Renesmee's back. All of a sudden, Alice hopped of the bed and was searching the room frantically. Renesmee looked up and saw Alice going through drawers throwing things everything. She looked as though she was looking for something and was muttering something about 'no one messes with my bestie and just walks the hell out'. Renesmee couldn't help but smile at her best friend and how maniac like she looked.

She didn't understand why Alice was fucking up his room, it was funny but at the end Marzeline would be the one to pick it up.

"What the hell are you doing Alice?"

"Jacob is a drugdealer and pimp right?"

Renesmee knew that Alice knew the answer so she just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So that means that somewhere in here I am almost positive that there is a gun."

"Okay…so?"

"Sooooo, when I find it I will take it and when they come back I am going to shoot Jacob in his left nut and Seth in his ass for having Jacob as a friend."

Renesmee started laughing at Alice until she saw that Alice looked really serious.

"Alice, you can't be serious. I mean I was going to crash his car and maybe send him into debt but kill him? Really?"

"I am not going to kill him silly, I am just going to shoot him. Less jail time" she said with no humor.

"Alice I am serious."

"I am too. No one messes with my best friend. Now if you had just declared you loved him and then he dumped you we could do what you suggested but this is different you are carrying his child! He has to be shot for what he did to you. There is no other option."

Renesmee decided to get off the bed to try and calm her maniac of a best friend.

"Alice, it is fine. I don't want him to be shot" Renesmee said rubbing Alice's back. She didn't think it would work but slowly she saw Alice calm down. Alice turned around and smiled at Renesmee.

"I am so sorry Ness. I just don't like seeing you hurt sweetheart" Alice cooed as she hugged Renesmee tightly.

They stayed like that until they heard a knock at the door.

Alice automatically got her mean face back on and ran and immediately found an automatic handgun that for some reason she couldn't find when she was on her wild gun chase.

"Alice. Stop!" Renesmee whisper yelled.

Alice was not even listening as she stared at the door as if staring at it would automatically make the person on the other side evaporate.

Renesmee just shook her head and slowly opened the door.

She gasped as she saw the person on the other side.

She couldn't believe it!

"MOTHER BLACK!"

She ran into the woman's arms and hugged her tightly. The woman just laughed and hugged back the little girl who had grown into such a beautiful woman.

"Oh renesmee, sweetie how I have missed you."

Renesmee finally pulled back to look at the woman and almost broke into tears at how much her son looked like her.

She was just as beautiful but looked a lot more classy and unlike the stripper that she used to be, Jacob really took care of his mother.

Her black was shiny and thick. Her complexion clear, and she had aged so finely.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness and unlike her son her eyes were dark gray, like molten silver. She was always a beautiful woman but now, she was breathtaking. She was still fit which showed that she still went to the gym more than likely.

"Oh, renesmee sweety. Jacob told me a few days that you were here and I didn't believe him, I just had to come back and see you myself and may I say you are even more lovely than he described." This made Renesmee happy but it also made her break down in a fit of tears.

Obviously she wasn't beautiful enough for him to stay.

Alice grabbed her and led her to the bed and rubbed her back, leaving ms. Black stunned.

"Was it something I said?" Sarah asked.

"Jacob just left after she told him she was pregnant. Oh and I am Alice, her best friend" Alice said holding out her other hand so she could shake it, which she did.

Sarah was quiet for a moment. She couldn't believe her ears! Jacob's father loved her and then left her as well. She had tried with all her might to instill into her children that you must take care of what is yours. She knew that she was not the best mother but she always made sure that her kids went to school , had money to eat and although she couldn't always pay the bills she did the very best she could think of. She knew that Jacob loved that girl, he could see it in his eyes whenever they were together as children, and real love does not die over years.

She couldn't think of why Jacob would be so stupid as to let this amazing girl go.

She walked over to Renesmee's sobbing body and hugged her while patting her back.

"It is okay, sweetheart. There must be some type of misunderstanding. I know for a fact that Jacob loves you, ok? Everything will be okay, I promise." She continued to rub Renesmee's back.

Alice was over in the corner texting. She was so sad about what she was about to do but Renesmee was her best friend and she knew that her best friend came first and that she would do the same for her.

She pulled out her Sprint HTC Arrive and texted Seth.

She shed a tear as she typed the words, she had only known him for a little while but she felt something special even when he just looked at her. He sent shivers through her body when he touched her and she knew that she would miss his touch.

_Alice- Seth, I don't think this is going to work out. What we did was a onetime deal and I don't plan on ever seeing you again but if I do I don't ever want it to happen again. Thanks for the ass. _

Alice was now shedding a few tears but smiled at her last comment. She would miss Seth, but what was done had to be done.

…

…

…..

OMG! I bet you guys still hate me right. I just like fucked everything up. I ruined Seth/ Alice and Jake/ Ness. I know cuss me out. But keep reviewing and reading. I do what I do for a reason, just know that and this story is not over. REVIEW ME BABIES. OH AND REMEMBER THE CHALLENGE IS ON!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey buddies I am sorry I did not update last week but I had no access to internet. I love you guys and the progress you guys have made as far as reviews. I honestly thought it was odd that no one cussed me out, well not too bad. Lol. Niquee was mad but she didn't cuss badly. Everyone else acted as if it didn't matter. Wow, I am impressed, time to get to the story.

Chapter 19

It had been a week since Jacob left. Renesmee was still at the house. Why? Because Sarah refused to let her leave demanding that Jacob would have to return sooner or later.

Out of them all it seemed that Sarah was the most upset, she thought she raised Jacob better.

Alice seemed sad. She was moping around always looking lost in thought and Renesmee well, she had gone numb. She didn't want to feel the loss of the love of her life anymore so she went numb. No longer crying, no longer awaiting his arrival saying how he was sorry and now prepared to take responsibility. She just walked around in a constant routine. She decided that if Jacob was not back in a week she would put the house up for sale and use the money to get a nice apartment and take care of her and Jacob's child.

Alice had already took the car out and crashed it drowning it in the river. She didn't do it with all of them because also in a week they would take a car a piece and keep it and Sarah would explain when she finally got a hold of him.

Renesmee was out on the balcony that was connected to the room and couldn't help but think about how her and Jacob had made love on this balcony. How she begged him not to do it outside for fear that someone would see them.

Alice came out and sat down next to Renesmee. She was just looking off into space and Renesmee knew that her friend was thinking about Seth.

Renesmee didn't know why Alice was so sad, it's not as if he up and left her. All she had to do was call him, what was the issue? Alice hadn't known Seth long but Renesmee could tell that Alice had already fallen for him.

She needed to figure Alice's problem, now.

She turned to Alice and said, "Okay what is the issue? You have been droopy for days now and I don't understand why you don't just call him."

Alice was quiet and was as still as a statue. Renesmee figured that Alice hadn't heard her, she was about to repeat herself when Alice sighed and a single tear fell from her eye.

Renesmee didn't know what was going on but she quickly got up and went to hug Alice who began to cry silently.

She was finally done sobbing and pulled back. "Renesmee it ain't that simple. I fell for him."

"Okay… the problem is?"

"He is a player. I have already been hurt I am not going purposely put myself in that situation. Besides you are my best friend and his best friend hurt you. Me and him can't be together."

Renesmee was silent and then, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Huh?" Alice said confused at her friends sudden anger.

"Alice you shouldn't give up because you're afraid of getting hurt. And you damn sure shouldn't give up because Jacob is a dick."

They both chuckled at that but after that they were once again serious.

"But…"

"Nope, no butts or asses. You are right, you have feelings for him and I don't want you to lose him. Seth is stupid, sarcastic and a big hypocrite but he is also nice, smart, funny , loyal and protective.

"How is he smart and stupid" Alice asked looking honestly confused.

"Heifer you know what I mean" Renesmee replied, causing them both to laugh and hug again.

Alice pulled back looking sad once again.

Renesmee sighed, "What the hell is the problem now did you shit your pants?"

"What? No! It's just that…" Alice sighed

"Just that?"

"I already texted him about 3 days ago telling him that he was just a rebound and what we did didn't matter and that I didn't want to see him anymore."

Alice began to get a little scared when Renesmee was deathly quiet.

Out of nowhere Renesmee got up pushing Alice out of the room.

"You better go get on your damn phone and apologize and tell him exactly how you feel do you understand?"

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it. Don't come back up here until you do it or I will stab you in the ear and I mean it!" Renesmee said pushing all the way out of the room and shutting the door. She heard a sigh and then Alice walking down the stairs. She had just went back to the balcony when she heard screaming . She wasn't too concerned seeing as though Sarah had been doing a lot of it lately.

She was still on the balcony when all of a sudden she heard a stream of cussing from more than just Sarah. She was getting worried.

All of a sudden she heard what sounded like glass breaking against the wall.

She hopped up and went to go see what was going on when everything went deathly silent.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" she heard a familiar voice.

She grabbed the first thing her hand touched not caring what it was and got back up to see what was going on when there was a knock on the door.

She took the chance and said, "Alice I thought I said don't come back up until you make up with Seth."

There was no reply and she began to get scared she subconsciously put one hand over her stomach.

_Don't worry I will protect you JJ. _

She slowly approached the door and slowly twisted the door knob and as soon as the door opened she attacked the person with what she found out was a pillow. She was still hitting the person who had fallen to the ground. Her eyes were closed out of fear so she was hoping she was getting some hits on the person.

Somehow the person got a hold on her waist. The hands were big and firm so she was guessing it was a male. He picked her up but was not holding her hard. They were once again standing and she had dropped her pillow. She threw a punch.

"OWWW !" the man screamed but still held onto her waist.

He brought her to the bedroom dodging punches but she did get some kicks. He laid her gently on the bed and pinned her hands above her head. Her eyes were still closed and he was leaning down she began to move her face so he couldn't kiss her. He grunted, a familiar grunt. She was good at judging movements and she was impressed the even with closed eyes he hadn't caught her yet. She got cocky too fast.

He finally caught her lips and she felt butterflies.

She subconsciously opened her mouth to these soft lips that she felt as if she knew. She put her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair.

She knew this hair, she knew these lips, she knew these hands.

She opened her eyes and her suspicion was confirmed.

It was Jacob.

Her body was saying no but her mind outweighed her body this time and she found enough strength to push him off. He fell off the side of the bed.

"You know what I agree with Seth. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL THE WOMEN IN THIS HOUSE!" he yelled.

She was quiet and bent down on the side of the bed. She leaned down and touched his face rubbing the side of his face.

"Sooooo, you like to rub my face after you bruised it. You are so sweet" he said sarcastically.

She jumped back and gasped, it was real,  
>"Jacob"<p>

She leant down and sat on his lap and kissed him passionately and he stood back up and sat her on the bed. He began to run his hands on her shirt. His hands were now under her shirt and he unclamped her bra.

She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise.

She pulled away and used all the strength she had and…

Slapped Jacob straight in the face.

…

….

…

How was it my babeessh? How do you guys feel about getting boy Jacob back? Why do you think he was gone so long? Do you think Renesmee had the right reaction? How would you have reacted? More importantly for all you Seth/ Alice fans, WHAT THE HELL WILL HAPPEN WITH THOSE TWO?

Tell me babies in those reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi baby peoples of mine. Like you guys' responses to this story is awesome. You guys are a little more than half way there to 100 REVIEWS YEAHHHHHH

You guys are awesome.

Keep it up and I promise to keep it up. The writing I mean. Lol.

Chapter 20

Jacob was back.

He was holding his face but he was back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Jacob.

"What the fuck were you expecting me to just have my arms open with warm welcomes? Sexing you up just to show you how much I missed?"

"That would have been nice."

"Don't play with me Jacob!" Renesmee yelled pissed but at the same time loving the fact that he was back.

She was almost certain that she would forgive, sometime in the late future, because she loved him but he had to learn his lesson.

"You left me here. I told you I was pregnant with your child, our child, and you walked out and were completely M.I.A for a week! How the hell do you explain that?"

Jacob was silent for about 5 minutes. Renesmee was sick of it and was about walk away when a huge grin/ smirk appeared on his face causing her to stop.

"What?" she asked about to be furious of how he thought this was a game.

He didn't reply he just walked up to Renesmee. She was struggling trying to get out of his grasp but he would have no such thing. He picked her up and held her by her thighs bringing her close.

She wanted to get out of this hold but at the same time didn't. She missed this contact they shared, she loved him and she needed to feel his member buried deep inside her. But at the same time she wanted him to know that he couldn't just leave her and expect there to be no consequences.

He was rubbing her butt and staring her straight in the eyes. He missed her so much, he loved her with all his heart. He didn't want to tell him why he left but he knew he would have to. He didn't want her thinking that he meant to abandon her but he just couldn't get in touch with her. Before he explained though he would have to 'calm her down'. He smiled at the thought.

He began kissing up and down her neck. Licking, sucking and biting gently. Damn he missed the taste of her soft skin.

She couldn't suppress her moans any longer. She missed him so much she was already heated up down south. If you know what I mean.

He got to her chest that looked slightly bigger. He smiled at that prospect to. He pulled off her robe and underneath she had on one of his wife beater and his favorite boxers.

He smiled, she may be mad but the fact that she missed him as much as he missed her made him smile even harder.

He began taking off his shirt that was on her and she had on no bra so she was exposed up top. She couldn't help her blush, they have had sex plenty of times but she couldn't help but still be shy of him, especially with the fact that she had gotten slightly thicker.

He licked her nipples gently, knowing that they would be slightly tender with her being pregnant. Just the thought of her being big and healthy with his child was making him elated. Making him want to skip the foreplay and get straight to making love to his angel.

_I WILLNOT have sex with him, just let him play for a minute. Yeah. _She told herself that but the longer she sat there the less these words were said in her head.

When he began sucking on her breast and grinding his member into her core she knew she had to stop him … and NOW.

She knew for a fact that if he kept this up she would let him off easy and she couldn't do that.

She grabbed the shirt she had that he took off and covered her hard, wet from his saliva nipples with the shirt.

They were both panting and Jacob was looking confused before he started pulling on the shirt. He managed to get it out of her hands and went back to what he was doing using more pressure now.

She was moaning without any type of remorse. Well, except she knew she had to stop.

She backed up this time and put her hand in front of his mouth thinking it would stop him. He just started sucking on her fingers.

She began moaning again.

_NO!_

She hopped off the bed.

"Jacob we have to talk. You can't just sex me up and expect everything to be okay."

Jacob wanted to disagree but he knew that it was time to spill about what was going on, she deserved to know.

He sighed and rubbed his hair. He got up and put his hands on her waist and led her back to the bed.

"Sit down and let me explain"

She sat and was sitting patient.

He sat there trying to think of a way to explain this.

"Renesmee remember when we were younger. How we would always hang out at my house because you would always tell me how my mom was so cool?"

"Mmmmhmm?" she answered as if it was a question, she didn't see how that was irrelevant.

"Well, I loved my mom but I also knew very well what she did to buy me those shoes and get my haircut. I knew she was a prostitute and I knew that she would go and get some extra money from stripping. I loved her with all my heart because she loved me and my sister with all of hers but I could never respect her fully because knew what she did. I knew that when she was not at home she was out hoeing and I could never get passed. That's why as soon as I started making enough money I made her quit. I took care of her."

He sighed and then continued, "Renesmee I don't want my child to not respect because of what I do. I mean what if it is a girl how would she respect her father knowing that one of her best friends' mothers could very well work for me. I wouldn't pick this life for any son of mine so I can't set that example. I have to be better than our parents. I just have to. I left the house immediately because I knew that if I didn't do what hit my mind at that exact moment I never would. I am sorry I didn't get in contact with you but your cell was dead. Alice refused to answer Seth and every time I called the house my mother would pick up and cuss me out. Then after a few days both me and Seth's phones went dead and it was just… a disaster I should have taken you with me but I felt it was something I had to do on my own."

She was quiet and then she got up, walked to Jacob and hugged him.

"Jacob I respect that. I love you and all but…" she pulled back and punched him in the arm, "Don't you EVER walk out on me again understood?"

He saluted her sarcastically causing her to laugh.

"So… am I forgiven?"

"For now."

He smiled and began kissing her neck when she remembered something, "Wait, wait , wait Jacob. What do you have to do?"

"I gave up the franchise. I am no longer a drug dealer nor a pimp."

She froze.

O MY FUCKING PINEAPPLE GOD!

…..

…

….

…

You guys I know I left it as a cliffy but you should be happy that I didn't stop. I was going to stop before he started explaining but I figured you guys deserved a longer chappie.

What you guys think about Jake no longer being the bad ass pimp/ drug dealer? How is Nessie going to react… all of this will…NOT BE FOCUSED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. hahahahahahhahhahaha . you guys want to know what happens next, READ THAT SHIT. WHICH INVOLVES REVIEWS!

Deux.


	21. Chapter 21

Listen to me, i will not keep letting you guys slide, ii love you guys and because some people love the story so much i update, but i will not keep doing that if you guys wont show you appreciate it. i stay up late almost every night trying to right chapters that you guys will love, and it is not everyone. i can name a list of people that review almost everyday, so if you dont you better get to it before i start only sending this story to people who review.

….

on a higher note, i do appreciate all of you who do and please stick to it.

Anyway so for real I am going to get to this story before I fall asleep.

Chapter 21

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!" yelled Alice.

She was walking away from Seth, running away was more like it. The stupidest part was, she didn't even know why she was running anymore.

_I am running because he is not safe, all he will do is break whatever Jasper didn't and he will break it even more than he did. I cant allow myself to fall in love with him_ she told herself.

_The problem with that sweetheart is YOU HAVE ALREADY FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM!_

_Stop YELLING AT ME!_

_YOU SHUTUP, STOP RUNNING AND LET THAT BOY TAKE YOU TO HEAVEN AND BACK !_

She paused for a second then sighed, _great, now I am talking to myself._

"Alice stop running from me." The way he said it in such a calm voice shocked Alice. She actually stopped for a second, but then started up walking to the backyard garden.

She kept walking but that simple stop gave Seth all the time he needed to catch up to her and pull her by her waist.

She didn't know what to do so she just let him hold her.

He breathed in her hair missing her so much. He then became upset at how she made him suffer, he almost went insane with all the text messages, calls ,voice mails, instant messaging and facebook notifications he left her and to think she couldn't even try to answer.

_Oh yes, my little pixie princess will definitely need to be punished, she will learn not to ignore me._

He couldn't help but smile when he thought this. Him and his subconscious where in total agreement. He understood she was scared but, he cared way too much about to just let her walk away because of the fear of being hurt.

He grabbed her picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder caveman style, knocking Alice out of her Seth stupor.

"SETH! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FUCK YOU UP AND CUT OFF YOUR BALLS!"

He paid her no mind and continued walking until he got to a nice place that was quiet and serene. He put her down and stared her straight in the eye.

She was going to say something but stopped herself short when she looked up into his eyes.

He looked so serious and she couldn't help but be aroused by the amount of power and control her displayed, she felt so… owned. And she wouldn't want to be owned, claimed or dominated by anyone else.

"Listen Alice and you listen good because I will only say this once, understood?" he asked in such a husky strong voice all Alice could do was gulp and nod although she wanted to do so much more, more that involved his clothes coming off and he taking her in every which position.

"Good. Now, I understand perfectly that you have been hurt and that that you really are quite afraid to be in a relationship but I am not your ex, I am Seth Clearwater and I want you. I want you and I plan to have you, you are funny, smart, you have this natural bubble around you I can't ignore or better yet refuse to ignore and you are beautiful. I am not usually the type for relationships but I want to be in one with you and you WILL NOT keep running away from me. Even if I have to tie you to a bed and make you stay baby I will, and trust me I will probably enjoy it. I don't mean to sound harsh nor possessive but as long as this feeling is here and as long as the chemistry between us is as strong as it is, YOU. ARE. MINE and I do not share nor do I allow what is mine to hurt nor run from me. If you are scared you come to me before you run from me, because despite what you may believe…" he stopped and cupped her chin caressing it with his fingers, "I do actually care about you. Now, any questions?"

She was so stuck in his authority she couldn't even respond so she just nodded.

"Good, now come here princess"

He kissed her lips fiercely, causing her head to spend and him to lose his breath.

He cupped her breast slowly massaging her breast. He put his hands under her shirt and slid them up fondling her pert nipples. She moaned and couldn't help but get wet at his touch.

He stopped causing her to whimper and go after his lips again.

He moved his head and shook his head, "Nu uuhh you are still in trouble. Don't worry though I will be making sure to punish you."

With that said, he got up, kissed her gently on the lips and walked out of the garden, leaving a very stunned and horny Alice.

_Damn, I am so in trouble with this one. _

She stopped to think and then smiled,

_But who wouldn't take that risk_

…..

…

….

…..

I know I would. SETH IS FINE!/ anyway REVIEW ME YOU SEXY PEOPLE. How do you feel about this relationship? Do you guys think I should do a lemon chapter for Seth/ Alice or one for Jacob/ Renesmee next. I am leaning towards Seth/Alice but I don't know. YOU TELL ME GUYS!

REVIEW AND DEUX.

OH AND THANKYOU TO MY REGULAR REVIEWE


	22. Chapter 22

Hey you guys this is your author here. I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING MIA BUT INCASE YOU HAVENT READ THE REVIEWS, MY EFFIN COMPUTER IS DOWN.

Luckily I found an old one that allows me to write and I was going to update today but guess what…

NOW MY DAMN FLASH DRIVE THAT I SAVED IT ON ISNT WORKING.

FML!

I am going to go home and try to you transfer it onto something else so I can update sometime this week, and I will try to do some stuff over Christmas breaks but I make no promises.

Sorry, but I love you and I am pretty sure you guys will love me after the chapter you will get next.

Kisses and deuces.

LADEETWILIGHT


	23. Chapter 23

Hey you guys. please, please bring me alot of nice reviews because i am telling you i am so close to crying.

like for real, my regular laptop is fucked up so i have to use this old one that is not much better. then i write this damn near 3,000 word chapter yesterday on my flash drive and i go to update the damn thing and the damn thing is broke. and my brother is such an obnoxious bitch FML!  
>I will try my best to revive that chapter but it will probably not be as awesome as the original would have.<p>

please, pretty please review so i feel good about rewriting this shit.

i apologize for cussing so much i do it when i am upset.

but on the bright side I am, well was, elated by the amount of reviews i got, IT HAD MADE ME SO HAPPY. i love you guys.

oh by the way, i am going to start writing in first person which means it will sound like i am talking to you or someone.

anyway i but you guys are more concerned with this chapter so let me get to it.

Chapter 22

I was sitting in the garden confused.

i was waiting but i didnt know what i was waiting for to be exact.

I mean he couldnt be serious. He wouldnt really punish me... right?

i was scared but i was also anticipating, if he was serious, what would he do?

i began to feel this urge to run towards him. i couldnt help the fact that i was falling for him and i was tired of denying it.

i was already missing his presence, the near essence of that beautiful Quilete god made me want to break down and beg for him.

i wanted to be near him so i got up and headed to the house.

i finally walked into the mansion and i immediately saw my Seth standing in the huge kitchen drinking on what smelled like Moscato or maybe Vodka.

i went and sat down on the couch and was waiting, hoping he would approach me so i wouldnt have to.

"Where have you been? i have been waiting for you for almost five minutes" he asked. he has been waiting for me?

well i didnt know i had to follow him, he didnt alert me. " I was not aware that i was suppose to follow you for i am not a puppy"

yes, i was getting snippy and smart. i dont know where my confidence came from but out of nowhere i was almost sure that he would not punish me, i mean really.  
>i get it he was trying to be cute and whatever but now that he was acting so cordial and calm i just very much doubted that he would do anything.<p>

he would probably spank me, which would be totally hot and then sex me up until i fall asleep. WHAT? Seth is very good in bed and when you get that boy... he can leave you quite tired.

My train of thought was disrupted when i heard him laughing.  
>Did he find what i said amusing?<p>

"Is that funny to you Seth? i was not joking i am not a puppy and i have no intention to follow you." i dont know why but i honestly think i was starting to get like this because i missed him and his manhood and i knew that maybe if i pushed him far enough he would at least lay me on this couch and fuck me to death.

i was about to turn around and get up when i noticed he was so close behind me, i must have been caught in thought.

I was about to talk to him about him laughing at me when he grabbed me by my hard not hard but forceful. he pulled my lips to his and forced them open with his tongue, as if he would need to.

he massaged well more like dominated my tongue with his letting me know that for the moment he was in charge and there would be no arguments on that point.

i moaned in his mouth unable to hold it back and i guessed it egged him on because soon he was grabbing my breast forcefully causing me to squeak. It hurt slightly and i disconnected my lips from him to complain but he gave me no time. He automatically went back to kissing me forcefully, i didnt want to admit but for some reason being in this submissive state with him made me extremely aroused.

he disconnected his lips and i whimpered softly watching him smirk. if i didnt look at his smirk i could see the darkness in his eyes that identified that he was about just as turned on as me.

"First off, when you are in trouble with me unless i say otherwise, you follow me. Second, you dont speak unless spoken to and definitely not with any smart ass remarks. Third, i dont care what i ask of you, and i probably wont ask, i expect you to do without complaint. Got it?"

"I guess" i replied not truly believing he was being honest but at the same time sort of hoping that he was.

"Good" he said and smiled with a mischevious smile on his face. Before i could think he turned me over so my stomach was on the cushion and my head was on the floor. i was not laying long ways so he pulled me by my legs up so my butt was in the air with my feet hanging of the back of the couch. instead now my face was on the couch cushion. It didnt really hurt more it was annoying and i was tooken off guard.

he had quickly stripped me of my pants before i could make any type of protest and i was left in nothing but some pink cotton panties that felt amazing to my ass may i say. soon though even my cotton panties were tooken off and i was sitting bare assed in front of Seth. i dont know why but all of a sudden i began thinking about how there were other people in this house and it would be very disturbing and humiliating if they came down to this scene.  
>i felt a little apprensious so like a little child i raised my hand waiting for permission to speak causing Seth to laugh.<p>

"Yes, my Alice?"

"Can we go somewhere private? Anyone could come down here and see me all naked and exposed" i said not able to stop the crimson blush from making it's way onto my face.

he began to massage my ass and it felt kind of funny until i realized why he was doing it.

the next minute after he massaged my ass he was smacking it, REALLY HARD. i almost wanted to break down in tears but that would show weakness and i didnt want to do that with my favorite Native gangster.

"OWW WHAT THE FUCK?" I asked and tried to luck back at him but not before i got another blow to the ass. "Bad language"

it hurt the first couple of times and i could tell that my ass was red but after a while, dare i say it started to feel good.

Okay not just good, more like orgasmic, it was getting me closer and closer to my big moment and i knew if Seth continued with this activity i would soon be cumming all over this nice floor.

i was moaning and i could tell it was really getting to Seth.

Out of nowhere Seth plunged his fingers deep inside me and it feel like i was in heaven but that wasnt the thing i wanted in there. i wanted Seth. i wanted Seth burried deep inside me and i feel after being not spanked but whooped i deserve it.

Seth was pumping in and out of me and i was moaning at how good it felt.

"Oh my Alice you are so tight sweetheart" he said and i could hear his excitement. he was pumping hard and faster and before i knew my pussy was clenching around his two fingers.

i was so close when he pulled out of me leaving to shed a tear.

no i am serious i shed a tear.

i had missed him and he didnt even let me get my orgasm out.

"Please, Seth, please?" i didnt even care that i was begging at this point. FUCK THAT I AM IN TOO MUCH OF A EUPHORIC STATE TO GIVE THIS UP!

"Please Seth what?"

i burried my face into the couch so i wouldnt be loud. "can you let me cum?" i said into the couch blushing fiercely.

"What was that?"

i could hear the amusement in my voice.

"CAN YOU LET ME CUM? CAN YOU STICK YOUR BIG DICK INSIDE ME AND FUCK ME INTO OBLIVION? PLEASE SETH I NEED YOU!"  
>i snapped.<p>

i needed more than i had ever needed anything, hell i felt like i needed him more than i needed air to breath at this moment.

before i could have a second thought about it Seth shifted and then his cock was burried deep inside my pussy and he was ramming me hard.

i was screaming loud so i burried my face into the couch to muffle the sound. Seth was very... well endowed, so with him fucking me so hard while squeezing my nipples so hard making them rock hard sensitve i felt like a virgin again.

he was pinching my breast, ramming his cock and nibbling on my ear. i felt like i was in heaven and if i could stay like this forever i would.

i could feel myself clench around him and just as i was about to i felt him stop.

Now, see i was about to jump down and kick him in the nuts. NO ONE SHOULD HAVE THE TYPE OF POWER TO TEASE SOMEONE WITH SUCH AN AMAZING... PART AND THEN LEAVE THEM HANGING!

"Scream my name Alice, cum for me sweetheart." And with that he rammed me only a few more times.  
>With him telling me to cum and him pushing in and out of me like this i couldnt help but be taken to the end of the world.<p>

i swear when i came i thought i saw heaven.

i was panting hard.

my shirt was raised up passed my breast, i had on no bottoms what so ever and i had his and my cum mixed all over me.

he pulled me up and that is when i heard someone walking down the stairs.

i tried to hope down, but Seth just held onto me and smiled mischeviously as i was the one exposed to the person walking don the damn stairs.

Jacob stopped at the stairs just as Seth started moving my hips to go up and down on his dick.

"Hey Seth" Jake said not looking totally shocked but more amused.

"Hey Jake" Seth replied as he was no longer pumping in me just you know, still inside me. i was blushing and flushed which felt kind of painful to do but i couldnt help it.;

Jake walked in the kitchen and got some chocolate, whip cream and strawberries. HMMM i wonder what my prego best friend was going to do.

"Well, now i see where all the noise is coming from. Seth make sure to clean up and ummm yeah you need to buy me a new couch" he said not even staying for an answer as he smirked walking out. "Gotcha" seth said.

i blushed but was also just calming down.

"Seth i am tired"

seth laughed,a bad sign, "Oh baby we aint over yet" he said with a grin on his face. Lord give me strength.

/

...  
>hey you guys. this chapter, the original, was longer but it is almost 1 in the morning i have a writing exam tomorrow and i am tired. i love you guys. Oh and Niquee you go girl. She knew the song, it was IT WILL RAIN BY BRUNO MARS. i love that song. you guys see if you know this song.<p>

_your from a whole nother world, a different dimension youve opened my eyes and i am ready to go lead me into the light._  
><em>Kiss me, k k kiss me infect me with your loving feel me with your poision take me , ta ta take me wanna be a victim ready for affection. Youre an alien, your touch so foriegn it's supernatural extra- terrestial.<em>

I LOVE THAT SONG TOO. in case you guys havent noticed i like songs. lol.  
>love you nighty for me. holla.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

hi you guys i am SOOOOOOO sorry that i havent updated in a while but i am with la familia for christmas but i am pretty damn happy so this chapter will probably be long. well for my standards

YAHHHH

let me tell you guys why.

1) who isnt happy after Christmas?

2)i passed my spanish test with 102% wtf and i passed my math test to but i dont know about english havent seen yet.

3)i just got my hair redone. not a big deal but i am happy;.

4) i have people reviewing that i havent seen before... YAHHH FUCKING YAHHHHHHHH. that is awesome.

but there is always a bad part in my life. You guys you really should make me feel better about this.

my best friend is gone.

NO NO NO before you trip she is not dead she just went to a different school.  
>i will be there soon but it will be about a year . tears. i will miss my love so much. sigh. and i lost my damn flash drive, the new one.<p>

FML WTF.

whatever i obviously have another one.

anyway make me feel good you guys before i shoot myself.

no i am kidding i couldnt do that even if i wanted to for i am scary and a sensible person and i feel shooting myself would hurt.

lol. i am slow.

N E WAY.

this is Seth and listen i have another chapter that is already written but i will wait two days after this upload so you guys can respond to the question at the end and so in the next chapter i can give you the option if you so choose.

OH AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU READ MY ENDING COMMENTS THEY ARE VERRRRRY IMPORTANT!  
>!1<p>

CHAPTER 23

i love being in this girl so much it should be illegal. i could literally buy a condo inside her, if such a thing were possible.

she is so damn tight and amazing and everytime i touch her it is like a million fucking sparks go off in me.

i think i love her. '

i know right, Seth the player in love? yeah right, but i think i really am.

when i am not with her all i can think about is her pretty hair and her beautiful eyes and her awesome smile and the words that come out of that mouth.

when Jacob basically dragged me out of the house i was under the impression that everyone knew where he was going and why but i figured out they didnt when i got that text from Alice.

i damn near crashed the car and of course cussed my best friend out.

i mean i understand me and her havent been together for long but it kind of feels like love at first sight and i cant ignore it.

you guys didnt know but when Renesmee had left the room when me and Alice first met i started talking to her and realized how it seemed she hadnt had a lot of fun and her life was basically full of responsibilities. i understand the feeling but i always make time for fun.

i decided to not ask or even give her warning i just leaned over and kissed the shit out of her. she was reluctant but eventually she fell into it and i found myself on top of her cupping her bare breast with one hand, my hand was under her shirt, and with the other hand my index finger and middle finger were touching her labia.

i still remember how wet she was, it was one of the best days of my life. i was not doing it to just get some i was actually trying to bring some stress off of her, i could feel she needed a man.

and although i had no experience in dating i knew that i could be that man. Her man.

i remember taking my lips off hers and lowering them to her chest. kissing her nipples through her shirt watching as they visibly hardened. my mouth watered in that moment, i wanted to devour her just as badly as i do now.

i remember taking off her shirt and kissing every inch of her stomach that became exposed then her chest before it went off her. as i pulled it from off her head i kissed her lips loving the taste of her.

i had never been so passionate while fucking someone thats when my body told me i was not fucking her but... making love.

i went back to her nipples and pulled down her bra without taking it off. i sucked on her nipples each bud but not ignoring either.

she was moaning my name and it was turning me on like a fucking clap on lamp.

i had one hand pinching her swollen left nipple while my tongue made circles around the right watching it impossibly become harder.

she was arching her back making her breast go farther into my hand and mouth.

my other hand was still dipped into her juices and man was she hot and tight.

i moved my mouth from her nipple causing her to unvoluntarily whimper but she gasped when i went down and pushed her pants and panties to around her ankles.

i went straight to her pulsing, hot and wet core and licked the juices that would no doubtedly be strong.

she tasted amazing like the best fruit. i felt like this would be the taste of fruit found in the garden of Eden.

i was pulsing inside my pants and i felt as if the damn dress pants i had on were fucking killing my soldiers.

i unzipped my pants and i guess she didnt know i was ready to enter her because when i did she damn near screamed as if she were dying. i went straight to her mouth and kissed her so she wouldnt be too loud.

we were interupted my a buzz on my text from jake.

i didnt move from making love to this beautiful goddess and the message popped up anyway saying he would be here soon and to make sure Renesmee was cool.

i smiled just at the thought, my best friend was whipped. He belonged to her just as much as she belonged to him.

i smiled down at the woman i was making love to and realized i was not far off from him.

she was so flushed and i could tell that although we hadnt been going at it for very long she was so ready to cum.

i pumped a little harder and didnt hold back, when she came i came right a long with her and hard .

we were breathing hard when i realized that i had came inside without a condom.

OH SHIT!

"dont worry i am on birth control. not ready for babies yet" she chuckled out to me obviously reading my mind.

i smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead and dressed her up.

that was pretty much it and as i came out of the memory i realized that i was carrying my Alice to my office but had began subconsciously fingering her.

She was moaning loudly and i could tell she had a blush on her face, which she hid i my back.

she was only in my shirt and it wasnt much coverage.

we were going to my office because the one we were going to was not sound proof and alot of people stayed around that one.

i knew that Alice got embarassed easily and i wanted her to scream my name loud so everyone could hear her.

one it would benefit me being in her with everyone aware, damn what a hot fantasy, and second it would be her punishment. i didnt want to do anything extreme like make love to her in front of these workers because i didnt want her too embarassed because i loved her and dont want her too sad.

but she did have to learn her lesson, she was mine now and i wouldnt take her just leaving because she was upset.

i have been abandoned most of my life by my mother, father, hell the only person i had was my grandmother and she died just when i turned 18 so luckily i didnt have to go into the orphan system but i was still sad.

i was so happy to have a true friend in Jake and now Renesmee is like my sister but anyway i would not allow this girl that i feel so strongly to just up and leave especially not for something so stupid as a misunderstanding.

i had to know that this girl would stay and when in a relationship there has to be respect. i could tell when i first met her that she was used to being in charge and with me doing what i am doing she would be able to learn that when we are together she would sometimes have to give up that power and let me be strong for her when she was weak.

she needed to learn how to be vulnerable.

her butt was in the air as i carried her and even though i now realized that i was fingering her i would not stop.

we walked into the building where all the office's were located and the workers stared in probably shock from the fact that i walked into the building with no shirt on and carrying a girl who was more than likely blushing and also moaning with my shirt on.

yep that would definately be a shocker.

we finally got to the office without sound proof walls and i automatically sat down on my chair with her body in my arms.

i unzipped my pants and pulled her up.

i slammed her down as hard as i could on my dick without hurting my piece.

she screamed and then took her hand to cover her mouth but i quickly took her hands and put one on my balls and the other one i licked each finger delicately.

"Dont cover your mouth Alice, let them hear you scream my name. Let them know how you feel when i pump inside you."

she was bouncing up and down on my and i even saw my little love shed tears from pleasure.

i pumped her a little harder so i could hear her scream and as anticipated she screamed my name.

"OH SETH!"

she couldnt hold back she was moaning pretty damn loud and i could hear people walk by the door pause and then walk again. i smirked.

she turned around while she was still meeting my thrust and looked at my lips and then at my eyes, hers filled with pleasure and need.

she was asking permission to kiss me.

i just nodded and she went straight for the kill with no sugarcoating, she kissed me so passionately and strong that i almost fell out my seat.

i let her get away with kissing me to stop her moaning... for now.

i continued to kiss her and let her moans flow gently into my mouth.

i was biting her bottom lip while we still met each other's thrust.

i could feel her clench on me and her moans got louder and i smiled knowing it was almost time.

i felt her clench even harder than anything i ever felt and it felt amazing.

just as she was about to come i took her lips away from mine wanting to hear her scream.

one hand was still on my balls and i put her other finger back in my mouth sucking on them gently.

i heard her scream and i could feel her juices explode around my shaft as she panted hard trying to find something to stop her from screaming too loud.

"Scream love, scream loud so everyone knows who you belong to"

"SETH! I'M YOUR'S SETH!"

I smiled and then let myself release fully into her.

i love this damn girl.

she turned to me no longer touching my coupling.

she turned fully and kissed me strongly and passionatey as i let those sparks basically burn my insides in the worst way.

she pulled away making me feel cold without her touch, "am i done with my punishment?"

i thought about it, like seriously because at first i was considerig making her suck me up and taking her anally but we would just let that wait for another time, i wanted to thank her now, for being everything i ever wanted.

i looked at her and smiled, mischeviously and picked her up and set her on my desk.

i opened her legs causing her to gasp as i went straight for her core.

i licked her clit and slightly nibbled on it causing her to grab the sides of the desk and howl in pleasure.

i stuck my tongue deep inside her letting it wiggle and touch every part of her getting to know her better.

i bite down slightly harder on her clit and i did what i knew would send her over the edge.

i poked her g spot with my tongue she arched and started bucking on the table.

her back on the table and her head hanging off causing her legs to go farther up so i had to follow.

i stood up my lips still conected to her pussy.

i wrapped my arms around both her thighs so i could hold her in place so at least she wouldnt fall.

i started poking and licking her g spot my tongue burried deep in her.

she couldnt hold back anymore and she came as i caught every bit of it.

she was doing something that combined moaning and screaming.

i pulled her up so she was sitting correctly on the desk and i kissed her passionately using all the energy i could muster because her body was completely limp.

she looked so tired her eyelids were droopy but she had a bright and lazy smile on her face.

i picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck with her head laying on my shoulder.

i was trying to pry her off me so she could lie down on the leather couch i had in here but she refused to let go.

"Alice, let go so i can but you to bed."

she just shook her head on my neck.

"Why? i can tell you are tired."

"Go to sleep with me?"she meant it as a demand but it came out sounding more like a question.

i smiled and kissed her hair.

i laid down and put her on top of me and she automatically rested her head on my chest.

"I love you" she mumbled in my chest probably thinking that i didnt hear but i did and i smiled.

i lifted her head off my chest and made her look directly in my eyes.

"te amo, mi amor" i spoke to her. my favorite language was Quilete, my native tongue and spanish the language of love. Well the language of love to me.

she blushed, "i didnt really listen in lanuguage class i took french soooo...?"

i chuckled, "I love you, my love is what it means"

she kissed me and went back to my chest only to set her chest down yawn and go to sleep.

i stroked her beautiful hair until i too went to bed holding the love of my life.

...

...

...

AWWWWW wasnt that sexy and slightly sweet?

YOu guys last time i checked you guys had like 81 reviews. WTFF i love you guys so much. that is like 19 away from my goal!111

n e way here is the big announcement

as you all know i have said that this story is coming to an end.

i know sad face because this time i am really serious i already have the epilogue in my head.

i am trying to stretch it out but bottom line is this story is almost over in like 1 or 2 more chapters and an epilogue.

so here is my question.

DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO START A NEW NON CANON STORY OR DO YOU WANT ME TO WAIT UNTIL I AM DONE WITH THEIR LOVE AND START ONE IN LIKE A YEAR?

now let me say this i have like 11 ideas for some Jacob/ Renesmee stories but it is not just them there is a Edward and Bella story and there is also a Alice/ ? story. lol i am not going to telll you who the question marks are because that actually depends on you. :)

but i have a lot of stories and you can PM me or review (which i would prefer) for your answer.

DO YOU WANT ME TO START ANOTHER NON CANON FANFIC.?

if i get enough people to say yes then i will in the next chapter put the different ideas i have and you can telll me which one you want me to do.

ppeace. love and bye.

laddee out.


	25. Chapter 25

hey you peoples.!

how has it been?

Anyway i got you guys responses and i am happy to say that there will be a new story soon!

THE OPTIONS WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM.

Send it to me in a review and tell me option 1 or 2 or whatever number you want. i will tally them up and whichever story wins will be the one i start for now.

Alright there is like three chapters after this and then an epilogue. YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH and at the same time NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO

WELL it is time to get to this story. Let's do it.

Chapter 24

"What do you mean you quit? Is that even possible? O my god Jacob do we have to go on the run? I can't i am pregnant! WHAT ABOUT THE BABY? I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE..."

I cut her off before she could overreact. I pushed my lips on hers and she automatically granted me entrance like it was second nature.

As our lips moved in sync on each other i put my hands on either side of her hips and slowly moved them up on her body. From her hips, to her waist, to the curves of her stomach until i got to her firm luscious breast.

i could feel her nipples harden in anticipation for me and i smiled at the way her body reacts to me. God i loved her and i dont ever want to lose her.

i pinched and rolled her nipples on my fingers through her shirt and she gaspedin my mouth. I took that oppurtunity to pull her tongue further into my mouth and suck gently on her tongue as i caressed her breast .

One hand was still taking care of her breast while the other was on her ass just groping it and grabbing it in the most possessive and dominant way.

She is, has and will always be mine. And i am not afraid to admit that i am hers forever.

I dont think i will ever get used to the sparks that ignited every time our lips touched but i didnt mind them in the slightest

she had began to wrap her leg around my waist and i did the honor of taking her other leg and leading it up there as well. I led her to the bed and then i made a mistake.

I broke the kiss to take of my shirt.

i took off my shirt and looked back down to the bed and she was gone. I looked around to see that she was behind me pointing a shoe at me with both hands and i couldnt help but laugh at how innocent she truly is.

"This isnt funny Jacob! You wanna sex me up but i need answers. NOW!" she was upset but i could tell that the intense make out session we just had was getting to her. How did i know you may ask? Her nipples were very obvious through her shirt and i could hear her trying to control her breathing.

"Okay. Umm... Let's see. Well my biggest profit is in South America, that's usually for cocaine and marijuana so i went there first and i talked to the guy i left in charge, i told him that things are going to change and that Seth will be taking over and that the shipments to America are no longer necessary. I then went to Spain in which i told them that Seth is also in charge and that the methane is will be limited and i changed where things are shipped, basically i cut some places off. Lastly i came to America and went to the headquarters in Ohio. I went into some bank accounts that i have and i gave each of the big time workers like the head boss of a certain part, i let them keep whatever millions they had. I took 1 million out of my bank for everyone of their workers and i gave them the option to leave. Only a few from each place did. As far as the escort business which was big here in New York and was the biggest in France, i gave all the ladies an option to leave. I gave my madames 5 million each and told them they also can leave. All of Leah's girls left after i gave them 1 million a piece and a few french one's left but most of them stayed and i left everything in the hands of my madame to run everything for them. The only other escorts in America that were mine or also being tooken care of by their madame, Esme. Umm the last amount that all these people sent to me was the last one i told them i would be recieving. That last amount i recieved i have put into a seperate account for you and the baby, that account has i think about 200million dollars in it. I think. And no seeing as though i startedd and sort of inherited this business, i dont have to run, unless i would run from myself" i said chuckling at my own joke.

Renesmee looked shocked and totally in freeze mode.

"Ness, are you okay angel? Is it the baby?" I hopped up at the thought of my love or our baby being hurt.

She came out of her mode and said so low, i almost didnt hear her.

"I have 200 million dollars in my bank account?"

"In the new one i made you, yeah"

she went to the bed and just sat down and began to breathe in and out and then looked me straight in the eyes,

"Jacob i know you are a drugdealer and escort owner i guess but how do you just have that kind of money to be giving away.

i laughed, "You havent even seen it all yet. But yeah babe, you kind of answered your own question."

i came to her and pecked her lips.

She was still frozen so i pushed her back so she laid on her back now and started kissing her ankles. I went slowly up her thighs until i made it to her core and i kissed her through her pants which were actually some boxers of mine and listened to her moan.

An idea popped in my head and i automatically smiled.

I kissed her core one more time and then went to her lips and kissed them causing her to groan in protest.

"I will...be right back" i said with kisses in between.

i walked out despite her obvious protest and headed down the stairs when i saw some interesting shit.

I saw my best friend burried deep in my love's best friend.

Seth noticed me and just looked at me.

See, i should feel awkward and all but when you and your friend basically live together at times and you are both ladies men you get used to seeing shit like this.

Me and Seth had been together ever since i moved away from Ness and this is not the first time i have caught him having sex with a girl.

Now since this is my girl's best friend i would usually be all over Seth's ass but i could see in his eyes how much he cared for the small little girl. I could see that he cared about her and she wasnt just some quick fuck.

"Hey Seth" i was slightly shocked that he didnt stop but also amused, i guess he cared more about Alice at the moment.

"Hey Jake"

I saw Alice blush and i chuckled under my breath. I was in love with Renesmee and nothing would ever change that so i can say that Alice was mighty hot. Her breast were not as big as Renesmee but they were not super small but it wasnt her breast, she had a nice ass that made her look as if she had a brazillian body were as Renesmee was thicker so her body was more egyptian princess like.

Thinking about Renesmee's body set me back on my mission so i went to the kitchen and got all the things i would need.

Strawberries, cherries, whip cream, chocolate syrup, my favorite ice cream(black walnut) and sprinkles. I know this may sound a little weird from a pimp but i fucking love sprinkles.

Anyway i walked back into the living room and noticed my friend was whispering in Alice's hair causing her to blush and slightly moving making her moan everynow and again.

"Well, now I see where all the noise is coming make sure to clean up and ummmm yeah you need to buy me a new couch" i didnt stay to wait for him to answer, i knew he would and if he didnt it wasnt as if i was strapped for cash.

"Gotcha" he replied as i walked, well sort of jogged up the stairs.

i walked in the room and saw Renesmee turned on her side and when she noticed me there with all my ingredients she cocked her head to the side.

i couldnt help but chuckle. She was not a full innocent but she sure was no complete freak, just a sex crazed woman for me. yeah.

I set the things down and went into my dresser and pulled out what i would need and hid it behind my back so Renesmee would not be aware pf what was about to go down in this bed. I would make up for all the nights i didnt make her cum, all the nights that she stayed up worried or mad at me. i loved her and i would show her.

i began to climb upon her and being careful not to put my weight on her i stopped and kissed her stomach longer than anything else, her baby bump was starting to show slightly now to were you would only notice it if you knew how flat it was before. I brought my lips off her stomach, our child, and took them to her lips. i tried not to get as caught up as her and i took her hands in mine and brought them above her head. i held her hands above her head and took the handcuffs out of my pocket and let one hand go and locked the other one to the bed post and she automatically released my lips and looked up at her arms.

"What are you doing Jake?" she said dreamily with not a pinch of disapproval just curiosity and my heart jumped at the fact that she trusted me that much.

i got up and went and got my ingredients for the perfect Nessie sundae.

"Well, i am quite hungry for food and for you so my inner voice said, ' hey! you dont have to choose guy' and i said ' thanks inner voice' and here we are, and i have a serious sweet tooth."

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay... as long as after your'e done i get to return the favor" she said with a seductive desire in her eyes.

i couldnt stop myself, my dick got considerably harder and i knew i had to hurry and get this little food fantasy out of the way so i could ravage her.

i went back to the bed with the ice cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles and whip cream in my hand.

i pulled my boxers from her waist and ripped of my tshirt from her chest.

I took the spoon and scooped a big pile of ice cream out and slapped it on her warm stomach making her shiver.

"OOOOOOOO, THAT IS COLD!"

"well, it is _ice _cream" i said with emphasis on the ice.

she tried to bite me but pulled back with the handcuffs so she just growled.

i saw the ice cream begin to slowly melt so i quickly took off her bra and kissed her already hard nipples.

I sprayed the whip cream all over her breast and all around the ice cream. I went crazy with the sprinks and poured them on the ice cream and whip cream.

i took the chocolate sauce and poured it all over her upper part and slowly began to lick my combination off.

i started with the ice cream part that was on her stomach and i slowly licked it off. It tasted like heaven, the perfect combonation of ice cream and my wicked pleasure, Renesmee.

she was moaning my name which only furthered my determination to make her feel the greatest pleasure.

i took some more whip cream, chocolate sauce and a few cherries and decorated her pussy cat.

"You know, me putting these cherries down here reminds me of the day i popped your's" i saw her blush and it was so beautiful.

i started by eating hthue cherry that i had put right on her core as a joke. Then i gently licked the whip cream and gradually became more passionate. i had a combonation of her sweet and potent juices and whip cream.

i had finally got passed all the sweets and now i would be onto the sweetest fruit ever. Her core.

i wasted no time pushing my throbbing dick inside of her. i took some more of the ice cream and put it on her breast and bent down and licked it off as i pumped a an loving and quick pace.

"OH JACOB! I LOVE YOU!"

I bent down and whispered in her ear, " i love you too, my angel."

i pumped inide of her harder and felt her tighten around my shaft and climax hard.

i continued to pump hard inside of her trying to my best ability not to hit her guts but i couldnt help but want to be burried deep inside her.

i continure licking her even though she no longer had the ice cream on her, her body's taste was good enough for me.

i kissed her lips and that is all i needed to climax deep inside her body causing her to climax again.

I dont know if it was because of the deep orgasm i let go inside of her, if it was the fact that she was pregnant with my child or if i was just in the heat of the moment but i couldnt help the next thing that popped out of my mouth.

"Marry Me Renesmee"

/.././././././././././././././././././././././'./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

/./././././././././././././././././././../././././././././...,...

.../

/UYOS/*************\\

sorry it is short and ,...LOOK AT THAT CLIFFFFFFF IT IS HUGE!

what will she say?

WHAT WILL SHE SAY?

you'lll just have to tune in and find out. i didnt get alot of answerrs to my question but i got a few so here are the options for stories i will write. TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT ME TO START WRITING BABES!1

EVERYBODY BETTER GIVE ME THEIR OPTION DAMNIT

OH AND SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REGULAR REVIEWERS FOR THIS STORY OR THEIR LOVE

NIQUEE18

DUBSDOLL

AWOLFPACKOFONE

TWILIGHT'SONE

FUYOSHI-CHAN

DKGORS

sorry if i didnt mention you but you know who you are.

AND THANK YOU ALL THE NEW REVIEWERS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, I KNOW ALL WRITERS SAY THAT BUT I COULD NOT BE ANY MORE SINCERE.

ALright NOW to the options!

Option#1 _'We met in class'_ this is a student/ teacher story.

Jacob black is the new history teacher who just moved into town. He is hot sexy and smart and all the girls have a thing for him, but the only one he cant seem to get his mind off of is the quiet rebel, Renesmee Cullen.

Renesmee is an adopted child and she always feels that compared to her popular siblings she is a loser. She has never really dated and has never really thought of being with anyone until she meets the hottest new thing in town. Mr. Black.

Option#2 _'Team Hit That' _this story is about old friends and their changes.

Jacob is one of the biggest players in his school. He was so big he made a posse called , Team Hit That. The goal of his posse is to sleep with as many girls as he can and he is damn good at his goal. Him and his friends make every girl blush and fall to their knees, all the firls want to sleep with them or already have, except one girl... Renesmee Cullen. Jacob's old friend. Renesmee left Jacob's friendship a long time ago but sometimes she cant help but think what it wouldve been like if he didnt change and become such a man whore. He wants her to come to the dark side but she refuses and over time they begin to hate each other. Or do they?

Option#3 _'Mr. Handsome' _this story is my own modern version of a 1950's movie called _Daddy Long Legs. _It is about a orphan and her benificionary.

Renesmee has been in an orphanage all her life. She has never known the outside life and she finds is unlikely that she ever will. Until she comes in contact with billionaire buisiness owner Jacob Black. Jacob sees the 17 year old girl and sees something in her he doesnt see in others. She is smart, funny and has a lot of potential but she doesnt know the right people or have the money to make something out of it. He plans to change that.

Option#4 '_Stupid(hot) Alpha, I'm a Rogue.' _

this story both Jacob and Renesmee are wolves.

Renesmee left her pack, she always felt that she never truly fit in there, especially with the way people treated her. One day she decided that she had had enough and ran away from her pack. What she didnt expect was to run into the territory of one the most powerful packs known to their kind, the Black tribe and most importantly their hot possesive Alpha. After being treated so wrongly by her pack she told herself she wouldnt be in another one, but Black isnt allowing that to happen especially since she is his mate.

Option#5 '_Brother's best friend? try mothers...yeah.'_

Renesmee and her mom have always been close and she has met all of her friend's... except Jacob. A hot friend of her mom's who is 22 and she cant get her mind off of especially when he is always around. She has a boyfriend and her dating Jacob would piss off her mother and the law but what is she to do when she has this feeling of butterflies never goes away?

Option#6 _my innocent abused neighbor. _

Renesmee and her mother have been abused by her father for as long as she can remember . Her father refuses to let her have a normal life and the only comfort she has ever had is her best friend and neighbor Jacob Black. He has been around her for as long as he can remember and he cant help the feelings that conjure up whenever he thinks of her but how can he ever pursue her when she refuses to look at any guy because of her father.

Alright you guys there are more options but these are the ones i would start now.../

YOU ALL BETTER GET TO REVIEWING TELLING ME WHICH ONE YOOU ARE GOING TO CHOOSE BEFORE I GO AND DO SOMETHING STUPID...

LIKE EAT A BUNCH OF PRINGLES! YAHHH PRINGLES. LOL.

no but for real please let me know and please review on the chapter.

your author, Ladee.


	26. Chapter 26

OMG YOu GUYS R RIDICULOUS!  
>Let me say this bcus you guys R freaking out. I am going to write all stories at some point! Yahhhhhh! U guys r votin on which one I do first. I promise u guys I plan to do them all I just don't know which one i wanna start first. Lol u guys were busting asses thinking I would just put all those ideas out there and make u just pick one! That's... Cruel and unusual punishment<p>Oh and I got one review by everything twilight and let me say that that was some deep shit but I liked it:) if I used that idea it would be combined into my last option the one were her and bella r abused and then I would eventually have bella leave and Eddie boy tip his nuts. Lol but I would cry a lot. Dont worry I will live. But yeah sorry it took so long to establish tuis chapter kids and oh! Who likes Nikita I love that damn show. I am addicted it comes on at 8 7c on cw I am addicted that girl can kick ass man.

N e way u guys want the chapter so lets get to it.

Chapter 25

"marry me Renesmee"

It wasn't a question, he wasn't asking he must've known that I wouldn't say no.

But was he just asking because I am pregnant or does he really love me, wifey edition?

I hate marriage these times because it is so undervalued. People just get married for everything but love and then are surprised the divorce rate is so damn high. I will not mess up everything I have with Jacob because he felt we HAD to get married, this is not the 1800-1900's we don't have to get married.

I guess my silence was scaring him because he grabbed hand and kissed the knuckles gently.

"Renesmee..."

I cut him off I didn't want him to get carried away with his imagination thinking that I wouldn't love to marry him and be called mrs. Black, damn just thinking about it makes me shudder in pleasure.

I kisses his lips not soft but firm to assure him that I loved him and I was here.

"Jacob I love you and I would love to marry you but i will not become a statistic and risk losing you"

I said and tried to get out of bed without laying on my stomach.

"what?" he looked totally and utterly confused.

"Jacob I know you are only so willing to get married because I am pregnant, I don't want to tie you down like that just because the Trojan man has lost a battle with your big Jake". We both laughed at that and when we were done Jake got up and picked me up bridal style and put me back on the bed.

"DAMN! Jake it took me a lot of work, time, sweat and effort to get off the be only for you to simply pick me up and put me back on!"  
>I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.<p>

"poor prego. Anyway before you start jumping to conclusions let me make this clear, we are not in the early 1900's, I am not a teenager and I am more than financially stable." he knelt down on one knee and held my hands while I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want to marry because I love you, you being pregnant only means that it will be harder for anyone to go shopping with you for a wedding gown." he laughed and I followed. He stopped laughing and looked me straight in the eyes "So...will you marry me?"

I acted like I had to think about it and was tapping my index finger on my chin even though you could see the happy tears beginning to fall from my face. "if someone has to" I shrugged but jumped lightly on my lost and found love.

We kisses pasionately and then I felt something slide on my left ring finger.

"you already got he ring?"

"yeah, I have had it for about 2and a half weeks and about 3 or 4 days before you told me."

I looked at the beautiful ring, it had an exotic look to it that made it even more beautiful to look at. There was a yellow diamond in the middle and blue saphires surrounding it and then clear diamonds surrounding those on a silver band.

I got even more teary eyed, "when did you get this?"

"well before you told me you were pregnant remember when I told you I had that trip for work, well I was in brazil and I came across this baby and thought of you."

I always here corny stuff like that in movies but hearing my love say hat to me was amazing.

"why?"

I find it weird that I could possible remind him of a ring.

"because just like this yellow diamond, you are the center of my universe" he said and I couldn't help but kiss him passionately.

He stood up with his lips still connected to mine and he wrapped his arms around my thighs and picked me up and moved me farther into the bed.

He laid behind me and kissed and pecked at my neck while sliding his hand down my curves and on my thighs. Then he did the unthinkable,... That bastard stopped.

I was about to smack the shoot out of him( I am trying not to cuss in my thoughts, it may effect th baby).

"Renesmee, I know you want me to sex you up but in all honestly I just want to bask in this moment. I misses you so much and you don't know how restless my nights were without you, I just want to hold you."

I wanted to complain and tell him to bask later but that was just so sweet how could you say "fuck that shit" without sounding like a sex crazed l, nemphomania bitch? You can't, so I just snuggled my back into his chest and we laid there.

He was still cuddling me and was lightly grazing my stomach causing sensations to run all over my body.

I was so close to cracking I don't think I can hold it anymore.

"FUCK THIS I WILL BASK TOMORROW TONIGHT I AM FINNA MAKE YOU SCREAM TO GOD!" he said roughly already ripping his boxers off. Little did he know I was already thanking god for making Jacob see my unspoken point. His clothes were of but I was in my side and I was about to turn on my side when he quickly stuck himself fully in me from the side. I screamed out in pleasure and shock.

There was no foreplay and no warning, he felt my need and he knew that just the simple touches he gave me before were enough foreplay for my horny ass.

He was buried deep in me and for a moment just enjoyed the feel of each other.

"I meant what I said, I missed you so much I almost came back but I was doing this for you too. You deserve better. And to show you how much I love you..." he pecked my lips, " how much I miss you, tonight we are making slow and passionate love my angel" he said continuing to kiss me soft and passionate.

He was still behind me but he began to suck on my back licking long soft lines from my neck to my middle back as he thrusted slowly inside of me.

I moaned softly and he nibbled on my ear groaning every now an again while keeping the same pace.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anything my loch ness monster. I would give it all up for you" he continued to nibble on my ear but brought his hands up to my hardened nipples and began to pinch them lightly.

He rolled them slowly in between his index and thumb.

I moaned louder and it revved him on he began to pump himself only a little faster in me, almost as if he was teasing which , knowing Jake, may actually be true.

He continued and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold on.

He pulled out but only so he could put me in missionary position in which he was on top of me but he refused to put his weight on me. He plunged himself back in me and rocked me softly.

He leaned down and kissed me softly then brought his tongues attention to my breast.

He led a hot, wet trail from my aureolas to my nipple which he would go slowly around the nipple and then lead a hot trail and repeat the same action on my other breast.

He pumped at a perfect yet slow pace letting me enjoy the feel and curve of his length as it thrust actively in me.

I couldn't take it anymore and I felt myself tighten around.

"come for me baby. Cum for me as I cum for you as our bodies become one my angel."

His sweet words are all I needed to reach my ecstasy.

I moaned and shed happy tears as I came undone right along with my father and future baby daddy.

My life had never been more beautiful.

):7:):$:!:$.$:$.).$.(:$:(:7:)/8/$2(:8:):7;);8:).:$,18/938322'

Hey you guys how was it?

I love you guys, if you havent voted please do oh and remember I will be writing all the stories you are answering which one I should start now.

There is like one more chappie then an epilogue. Booooooooooooooo!  
>But there will be other stories that hopefully you will also love.<p>

Well I love you guys oh and o e comment made me laugh my ass off;  
>The person said this story was the egg mcmuffin of stories. I loved that comment loloololololo hahahahahaha. Macky Clearwater.<br>Love you guys very much.

Your lares in love Ladeetwilight 


	27. Chapter 27

Hey u guys last chapter before epilogue and then it will be time to start a new story. I am a little sad to see this story go but I am glad that I will have something else to focus on with some characters that r different from the ones we have seen.

As far as the new story goes there seems to be a four way tie. Yeah didn't I just blow ur mind. Lol sorry my humor is lacking rite now it is 8oclock on a Sunday and I just woke up. As far as the story tie goes if I don't get any more votes on which story to choose I will just write the names on a piece of paper and draw them and whichever one I choose will be the story but... Because u guys teased me and stopped reviewing at 98 REVIEW (99 NUT CRACKING BALL SCRATCHING REVIEWS) I will not tell you the story that gets chosen of the four to be written first u will just find out when I put up the first chapter. Hahahahahahaha now I have my revenge ( although I still love u guys immensely) it feels so gooooooooooddddddddd

Alritey then let's get dis party startedddd!  
>Oh and this chap will be half half it should be pretty long.

Chapter 25

I woke up in the couch being held tightly by the most beautiful man ever. Leather couches were pretty hot so luckily I had on no clothes. Haha.

I laid still and just let his warm enveloping presence take me all over the world.

Until I felt the beginning urge to pee.

I remembered I was naked and tried to look over Seth to see if there was a bathroom somewhere in this huge office.

It was difficult and uncomfortable trying to look over Seth.

First off Seth was sitting in the edge and I on the inside and he was holding me tight, every time I tried to look over him he pulled me close or I was blocked by his body.

Also I kept moving and I guess that awoke his dick because it was poking my back, pretty hard.

Just when I was about to give up, the big lump woke up and began kissing my neck... Bringing moans and goosebumps.

"why are you moving so much, I didn't say u could get up so go back to sleep" he said in a husky tired voice that told me he was not kidding and wanted me to go back to sleep.

"Seth I have to pee."

He still held me and didn't say anything so I guess he didn't hear me. I was about to repeat it when he groaned and let go of me and rolled on his back so I could get out.

"hurry up, I want u n my arms so I can go to sleep. U got 2 minutes or I will go in and get you " he stated with a small smile on his face causing me to blush.

I ran in the bathroom and went as fast as I could. Washed my hands and walked slowly back out, I wanted to act as if his threat meant nothing to me.

"you were almost late, lucky girl." he was laying on his back still but now instead of his arms being crossed they were they were open and inviting me to lay in him.

I walked into him and laid on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was the best lullaby and I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzz later.

I woke up and this time I was alone. Seth must've gotten up to use it and I mustve been in a real deep sleep.

I didn't hesitate in getting up and the only moment that I stopped to actually think of my decision to leave the office was when I realized I was bare ass butt naked.

I searched the room and bent over to pick up Seth's shirt when I felt hands go around my waist.

"damn, you shouldn't bend over and not expect me to take advantage of this nice ass" he whispered in my ear as he smacked my rear.

"whatever dumb stuff."

"how about we go out tonight, maybe the movies or dinner?" he asked.

What!  
>He couldnt be serious... Could he?<br>I mean it is not like I don't want to go on a date with him but it s hard for me to believe that the player of a pimp actually wanted to be civilized and go on a regular date.

"answer before I get the wrong impression" he said anxiously.

"Seth are you serious? Because If you are playing i will drown your car like I did Jacobs, but instead I will have u in the car as it is drowning. Comprende? "

Seth just laughed because I guess he didn't know I was serious. He didn't know how hard I had already fell for him and I refused to be the only hurt if this went to ruins.

His car would definitely suffer; but I don't think i could kill him unless he really really REALLY fucked and I know Seth isn't that stupid.

"Alice my sweet vertically challenged beauty" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist "I wouldnt play about dating you sweetheart i know you are crazy."

I had my jaw dropped before I hit him on the arm " I am not vertically challenged" I huffed and walked away.

He walked quickly through me over his shoulder and began tickling my sides.

"Now is it a date?"

I just laughed and shook my head

"I hate to go this far but I guess I will just have to get you wet."

I looked up at him. Did he really say he would get me wet? I might just hold off saying yes just so he can make me quiver with wetness.

I was about to tell him to do his worse when I noticed him start walking towered the mini fridge, Huh?

He hook out some water and took a big gulp of it.

"awwwwww refreshing" said Seth in a awed voice.

"is it?"

He smiled and sat me down in the mini fridge

"you tell me..." he said and before I could think he threw the water on me soaking me in the cool water.

My jaw was on the ground like Seth was but unlike my jaw, still, Seth was rolling in laughter.

"you... probably thought... I was going to make your...: pussy wet... Nymph. " he was still laughing so I got up out of nmh shock and jumped on top of him in my wet clothes getting him slightly wet.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

"YESSSSSSSSS" I said. Hahahahahaha sucker. He was trying wrestle me off of him and I could tell he wasn't using all his strength because it took a few minutes.

He finally rolled me over so I was under him.

He was looking straight into my eyes and I felt that he could see deep into me, past the facade and the mask.

He bent down and kissed my lips and I could've sworn I had died and gone to heaven.

His lips tasted like fruit and yet pure raw man. He sucked on my bottom lip and I quivered in anticipation.

I don't remember my (his) shirt coming off all I know is that it was off now and the way Seth was massaging them I did not plan to put it back on.

He came back up to my lips and I kissed me as he had trouble unbuckling his pants.

I helped him out and brought my hands down there.

As I unzipped his pants I could feel his dick huge and at large.

I pulled away from his lips and smiled at him.

"it is beautiful how you react to me" I said as I stroked him through his boxers. He moaned slightly and then looked back down at me and shoved his finger in my pussy causing me to release him and arch my back in pleasure.

"your reaction to me... breathtaking. "

He hagan to pump his finger in and out of my pussy and I continued to moan but they were getting louder and more... embarrassing

"Oh God Seth!" I could feel my climax coming on and I felt ashamed; he hadn't been pumping me for long and I was already ready for my release.

I couldn't help it this man had me like no other had and I doubt like any ever could.

I put my arms around his neck as I felt myself clench around his fingers.

"let go baby, I'm all yours just let go" he whispered huskily in my ear.

That put me past over the edge of earth more like the edge of Venus. I kissed him and let myself release around his index and middle finger.

I was literally shaking in pleasure and I had a light sheen of sweat around me and I was limp. I feel so pathetic and yet I could not feel more alive.

I was falling off of him so he took me to the couch and stuck his fingers with my orgasm on them in his mouth.

"I have never tasted a more beautiful beauty." I blushed and he smiled and bent down to kiss my lips.

I was sitting on the couch still wet , well sort of drenched, with my orgasm.

"mmmmmmm... I would love to bury myself in you right now but I feel that I have to clean up my mess."

Before I could tell him that it was fine and that I felt I needed to repay the favor first he was down in my pussy lapping it up.

I moaned so loud and clenched the back of the couch my back arched.

He circle his tongue around my labia and sucked on my clitoris.

I was so lost in the feel.

He brought his hands up and pinched at my nipples which were already rock hard.

I was panting hard and I just couldn't stop.

He lightly bit my clitoris and then took one hand from my breast and brought it down to my pussy.

I was already far off but when he used his finger to stick it in my pussy and softly stories my g-spot... I was so damn foreign to Earth it was unbelievable.

He licked up all the cum that I had let out and went back up to my lips kissing me with so much passion I actually whimpered.

I already couldn't breath after the orgasm and then he takes more of my none breath away with that kiss. I have a feeling Seth may accidentally kill me.

He pulled back panting as well.

He looked back into my eyes causing the heat to come to my face and make me turn away.

He grabbed my face with both hands and turned be back to him, "you are so beautiful my Alice."

His Alice? I would happily be ' his Alice' for the rest of my days

"so that date... I think I will go" I answered with a blush on my face.

WHO WOULDNT AFTER A PRESENT LIKE THAT! who ever takes roses and chocolates over an orgasm like that is mentally insane.

He laughed. Oh shit I said that out loud.

Well, I am too far gone to care much.

"I bet you will, after this..."

He plunged his rock hard dick into my body and i knew it would be a while before we actually got on this date.

... 6 hours later...

I was panting and so was she.

After I lapped up her delicious juices I made love to her 3 times.

Every time I would try to get up an go get dressed i would make the mistake of looking back at her oily body and would damn near run back to her.

"this time I am going to make it to the damn bathroom and get ready Alice's pussy!" I said pointing and glaring at her heaven in question causing her to laugh.

I got up slowly and once I was up, I ran to the shower. Thank you God.

I took my shower and hopped out. I got dressed in the bathroom so I wasnt tempted.

I closed my eyes and walked out never opening my eyes.

"go so I can open my eyes."

She giggled but I heard her run into the bathroom and start the shower.

I went to the couch and straightened up our... Mess until she came out.

She came out dressed as well but what she was dressed in just made me want to take it off.

I told her to not dress casual because where we are going people judge.

And she obeyed and still looked amazingly beautiful. She didn't look like a slut or whore or her causal self, she looked like a woman scratch that, a lady.

She has on a black dress that was loose up top but tight at the thighs showing off her amazing hips.

The dress had on shoulder that was only a small strap with a gray flower on it while the other shoulder was bare.

She had on gray leather patent pumps and a owl necklace that had brown onyx stones and a diamond for each eye.

She looked amazing as I have thought so many times before.

I walked up to her with a prideful smile on my face and kissed her lips slowly.

"pick another outfit" I whispered in her ear.

"WHAT!" she yelled pulling away from me.

"don't change just bring another outfit like a sleepover" I said smiling.

Apparently while we were gone Alice and Renesmee when me and Jake were gone so I helped her pack some pajamas and clothes and especially underwear.

We were finally ready and Alice bombarded me with where were we going especially when I made her wear a blindfold.

"well If I need extra clothes... Are we going out of town?"

"Alice you may as well not guess because even if you do get it right I will not tell you"

"you suck monkey balls!"

I paused and picked her up quick as possible throwing her over my knee.

She squealed and became louder when I brought my hand and brought it hard against her ass.

"What did I tell you about that bad language?"

She didn't even answer "IM SORRY!"

I just chuckled and sat her up right and stroked her ass letting it cool down.

We had finally made it our actual transportation and she was asleep on my lap, it was not doing any good for my manhood; grown up Seth.

I picked up my love and took her aboard.

I sat her on the couch in the jet and looked at her beauty.

I ran my hand through her long brown tresses and before I knew it I was asleep with her in my arms.

!  
>Sorry guys I was going to make this longer and talk about the date and where they are going and all but I am tired, Soooooooooooo next chappie babes and then possibly the epilogue. <p>


	28. Chapter 28

Hey loves I am sorry it has been a while and all but I have not forgotten you. I love you guys and I can't seem to say that enough.  
>Yeah let me get past that mushy shit and get you all sastisfied.<p>

Chapter 27

I woke up in the arms of Seth, the way he was holding me I dont think I had been this content over something so simple. Being in Seth's arms I realized that I had never truly been in love with Jasper, maybe I was just with him because i didn't like the thought of being lonely.

Don't get me wrong I do love Jasper but the love I have for him holds not even a candle to the undying love I have for Seth.

I was staring at Seth hard and I was engrossed by his unspoken beauty. He was naturally tan and his body hard and manly. His arms were wrapped around me as soft as angel but as strong as a mother lion. His black hair soft and slightly spiked and his smile was unbelievably out of this world.

I was a little pissed when the bump of the plane interrupted my gawking.

...PLANE!

I got up in a hurry and looked out the window. We were in the air and if I was correct this is not a plane but a private jet.

I have never rode a plane but when I watched movies none of the planes had leather couches and imported rugs and caterers and flat screens, the list goes on.

I Seth was rich but I didn't know he was private jet rich!

"you like it? I like one I bought but Jacob just hates that I never use this one seeing as it was my hard work/ 21st birthday present."

"jacob bought this for you?"

"yep and I bought his summer house, I must say it is amazing. On the side of Brazil and a beautiful waterfall in the back, I am pretty sure he wouldn't mind us going there one day"

I was way too far in shock to really reply. WHO BUYS THERE FRIEND A JET OR A EFFIN SUMMER HOUSE IN BRAZIL? One awesome ass friend that's for sure.

"where are we going?"

"you will find out soon, we are almost there"

I walked over to him and sat on his lap and I saw the conflict cross his face, "please Sethhhhhhhh!"  
>"Were about to land, love and lemme say that I can be just as much as a tease as you."<br>He got up and I was a little flabbergasted. He knew me way too much.

I never believed in love at first sight but that was the only real explanation for it.

I heard the pilot announce that we were over our destination and would land in approximately 5 minutes.

I looked out the window and could still not tell where we were.

We landed and Seth grabbed some bags that had mine and his clothes in them. We got off the plane and he pulled me to a black hummer. He had the keys so I presumed he was driving and thats why it wasn't a limo.

I hopped in the hummer and automatically fell in love. It was so big and high up. I felt like I was on a roller coaster.

"you like it?"

"love is a better word"

"I will buy you one as long as you promise to love me more the car."

"I promise " I said and kissed his cheek all giddy. Unlike my bestie Ness, I have no problem excepting gifts, especially from super rich people that so happen to be my boyfriend. Or at least I think Seth is my boyfriend... We will have to talk about that.

"good because if I am replaced with a car I will destroy restore it then tie you to a tree and watch it be crushed."

"someone is jealous" I said laughing at his seriousness.

"yes"

We got out of the hummer and were in front of a huge building. Seth took out a card, swiped it and got in. We made it to an elevator were he swiped a different card. The elevator we entered was so beautiful and spacious it reminded me of what the presidential elevator would look like. We got out and made it to a loft, in which Seth scanned his eye and put his finger on a different scanner then spoke his name into a microphone We walked in and Seth made me unpack my bags.

I didn't get to bask in the glory because Seth rushed me back out the house but from what I saw it was amazing, big fully equipped kitchen, huge modern living room, jacuzzi in the back... beautiful.

We were back in the hummer and I was getting to anxious.

"SETH!"

He smiled, "WHAT!" he screamed.

"you are getting in my motherfucking nerves! Where the living shit fuck are we?"

"language love."

I was on the verge of tears, "please Seth"

He sighed, "you are so ridiculous. We are in France and we are going to spend a day on the water and we will have a picnic.

"WERE IN FRANCE!" I yelled all... Flustered.

HOW THE... WHAT THE...THIS IS...

"we are here" said Seth hopping out of the vehicle and heading to the docks where there was a medium sized speedboat that said, 's.s badass'

I giggled at the name and headed to the boat. I decided to not dwell to hard on the fact that I was in Paris, France I trusted Seth and I spend most of my time stressing in working. I should relax and why not relax with this handsome man of my life in the city of love.

We got on the boat and seth drove slow into the water and then sped up until we got only a little ways away from the docks.

He stopped the engine and walked back to me. Before I could make a move Seth was back here kissing on my lip and I was allowing. He tasted so sweet on my lips and the temptation to make love to him on the boat for everyone to see was unimaginable.

He brought his hands down to my blazing pussy that throbbed for his manhood and i knew I had to stop if I ever wanted to establish a relationship with Seth.

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed lightly, he automatically stopped but looked straight into my eyes with what... I don't know.

"Seth I was wondering... Me and you."

"yes"

"we have been... Intimate."

"several times" he replied with a cocky smile.

"yes. I was wondering if that means... I'm your girlfriend."

I got straight to the point but I was also fearful. Seth, despite beating stereotypes, was a pimp and a handsome one at that. He could have any girl and has slept with several. I am pretty sure he has never even had a girlfriend, what if he doesnt want one.

He was silent and then burst out laughing "you... My girlfriend?"

What?

I was so offended until he grabbed my waist and sat me in his lap, "if that's the term you want to use but you should that behind closed doors I may call you wifey or my future fiancé; just to let you know. "

He kissed my neck and sucked lightly, gripping my breast and putting his finger up my dress maneuvering around my panties and making it to my pussy in which he shoved his hand in there and proceeded in filling my fantasy of making love on a boat.

He ripped off my lace panties and went down pulling my dress up to my thighs and plunging straight for my little lady. I moaned in utter most pleasure. He was mine and no one else's and I hoped that god or whoever is our greater allows me to spend the rest of my days happily in his arms.

He only waited until my juices were flowing good enough to tell before he took the liberty of stuffing himself fully inside me. I screamed and looked to the side to see another boat . i mustve spent too much time with Seth because at the moment i was not even in the least most concerned. Seth was all that mattered right now and with him pumping his rock hard dick inside me so expertly i was on the verge of an exploding pleasure.

He took his pinky and circled my nub then leaning down and sucking harshly on my right breast . I couldnt take it anymore and exploded and he was right behind me kissing my much more tenderly on the lips than he had done with my breast. I was panting hard and knew that i loved Seth and that i would take his offer and be glad to one day call myself, Mrs. Clearwater.

He made love 4 more times on that boat before going back to the loft. i was tired and i could Seth was too so we got there, ate and sat down watching old Betty Boop episodes.

"Seth, were you serious about... you know... me being your wife one day."

he turned to me in silence and stared for a second, scaring me, but then replacing his expression with a smile.

"Alice, i have been a player all my life. With you, for the first time i was able to say i understood the true meaning of making love and not just having sex. I have never felt sparks fly when i think of anyone. I have never been so dedicated to anything other than my money, but when you came into my life you gave me something more than just money. You gave me love. Love that i can only repay you fully in loving you back . Alice i know i have my faults and my background could never be close to clear but i promise you with all that is my heart that i WILL one day make you Alice Clearwater. "

i had unshed tears in my eyes and my cheeks hurt from me smiling so much.

"I love you too, my Seth."

"Always my love."

I went to sleep knowing that Seth would always and forever be my love.

...73762)6:8:$:77$:3)$73$$:738374&373883

Sorry sorry sorry And sorry. It has been a little and I apologize its just it is so hard trying to get to an ending point and make the story sound complete. The next chapter will be pretty short but then there will be an epilogue.

I love you guys and again sorry.

Once this story is over it will be approximately a weed before I put up the new story but if you know me you know that when I come back after a week with a new story that story has about 5-7 chapters so look out for new story... Hahahahahahahahahab you guys thought I would flake. Nope I ain't telling just be there or as they used to say be square and as i like to say be not awesome. Lol Love ladeetwilight


	29. Chapter 29

I am so happy to say that this is the last chapter before the epilogue my loves and I am working on the mystery story as well. We have come a long way even though it doesn't seem that way I love you guys and I hope you all loved omam. I love my loyal fans and i love the newbies you have all put such huge smiles on my face. I love you.

Chapter 28

I was holding her so close, so tight and yet so gentle in caution of the baby we had created.

She was having my baby. I couldn't get over that. Never would I have thought that the pimp/ druglord I was that had more women than I could count that I would want to have a child. Then again I never thought I would see her again, her face, smile, smell, taste still takes me in and now I don't have to ever let her go.

It had been 5 months and she is close to the second week of the 7th month.

She was so beautifully round, she was like those women you hear that have a pregnancy glow and I was not the only one to think so because now when we went places, which wasn't often, men would gawk at her as if they didn't see the ring. We got eloped, she claimed she didn't want to be quote "all hormonal, big and prego in a wedding gown".

Regardless, she was now Mrs. Renesmee Black, my wife and future mother to my child.

We didn't want to know what it was, well she didn't and I was okay with whatever made her happy, especially in times like this when she was moody and yelled at me for the sound popcorn makes in the microwave.

She said it pops too hard. Whatever.

I chuckled a little at that memory and how she stormed out of the room and a few hours later came back with a cover in her hand like a little child afraid of the dark and apologized. She snuggled into my chest that night and the next morning we had amazing morning pregnant wife sex.

I kissed her neck as she rested in my arms and as I was thinking of the memory.

My wife moved slightly making me slightly erect and made me hold her closer. My was on her lower back since she is so short compared to me. I wanted to wake her and have her fully take this dick but she had been up all day shopping with Alice for baby clothing. No, Alice isn't pregnant... Yet but as much Seth and Alice do it I wouldn't be surprised if she was very soon.

Anyway Alice and Nessie had been shopping all day for about 7 hours.. Yes 7 HOURS! Ness isn't usually up that long because I make her take a two to four hour nap in the day. She thinks I am too overprotective and crazy about the baby seeing as I dictate to her what to eat, when to sleep , how to get her baby workout on... A lot. But I don't care she is my angel and is carrying my baby and I can't let her or my baby be in any way unhealthy.

I tried to get up because she would be up soon and she needed to eat but she held me closer every time I tried to slip out.  
>I finally found a way and went for it able to get out of her tigeress grip and head to the kitchen.<p>

I made one omelet with turkey, cheese and chopped tomatoes and a fruit salad that held strawberries, pears, grapes, pineapple, apple slices and nuts.

I guess she must've smelt the sweet smells and known that I was close to eating it because she walked in with a blanket around her back. She yawned but said nothing and just sat down beside me eating her food.

"why did you leave the room?" she said eating her fruit calmly.

I walked over and kissed her face, "so I could make you and him food." she rolled our eyes. We like most couples made a bet a boy or girl. I of course was for boy, she was for girl.

She become silent and usually i wouldnt mind but now her silence seemed eery. Then she got up and and walked to me, "jacob, I don't feel good I..." she sucked in air and got wobbly so I caught her before she fell.

I was going to ask her what was wrong when I felt, heard and saw the water as it came from her.

She was in complete silence before she began to sob but I didn't pay much attention I just picked her up and grabbed the keys to the BMW s600 running out to the car. i had spent alot of time preparing for this moment.

"Jacob... I think something is wrong I am not far enough along yet to be going into labor. What if..." I stopped her with a kiss to the lips.

"don't worry just breathe and try to stay calm. Everything will be fine." I tried to say this with confidence but i knew that I was just as fearful as her. I couldn't be sure if my child would make it, how could I? I just hopped that they, my and my wife, would be okay because I would be devastated if my child died but I would probably commit suicide if my Nessie didn't make it.

...  
>We were in the doctors room, I had a private doctor, the only doctor I would ever allow to work with me, we have been friends for years and I pay him handsomely to keep my secret.<p>

Dr. Edward Masen was now working on Renesmee and he alerted me that she would have to have a c-section because we had been here now for almost 12 hours and the baby was not coming out so no we were being taken to my emergency room and she was prepping for surgery.

"Jacob I love you but if you EVER THINK WE ARE HAVING SEX AGAIN I WILL SHOVE A DILDO IN YOUR ASS!"

"well" I said a little shocked. Alice and Seth were chuckling behind me. Since this was my owned emergency room they were allowed but i was thinking of kicking them out.

Edward entered the room, " you ready Renesmee?"

"no but If she is then I will have to deal."

I admired my wife, I could already see the amazing mother she would be.

He poked her with anesthesia and then went for cutting her.

The baby came out and I was the first to hold my baby girl before passing her to her mommy.

"awwwww Jake, she is so beautiful. I already know what to call her... Jacquelyn. "

"Jacquelyn Ren Black." I said ecstatic."  
>I was so proud of my little girl, she was small but beautiful. Although i had lost our bet and was out a thousand dollars i could not be anymore had her mothers eyes, my black hair and well everything else was mine as well except her lips which were her mothers. There was no doubt that this bundle of crying screaming joy was mine. For the first time in almost 16 years I cried.<p>

"I don't mean to break up this moment but I think there is something important I need to tell you guys."

"what Eddie" I smiled knowing that would urk my friend.

"whatever. Renesmee needs to get ready for me to take out the other child."

Everyone in the room paused.

"Th Th th Th Th the... What do you mean the other child?" I asked in a whisper.

"your having twins" he said as if i was stupid, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We all paused until I blinked. " OH MY GOD!" yelled Renesmee.

Edward ran to her and was pulling out the other baby from the incison in her stomach.

"it's a boy" he announced with a smile on his face.

"lemme see" Renesmee said in a weak voice. Edward passed her the baby and she cradled him. "he looks so much like his daddy" and he did. He was a lighter, smaller version of me.

She passed me back the baby with trembling hands and I grabbed him and went to kiss her head.

" I love you Nessie."

"I love you Jake" she said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"And i always will" she said lightly. i turned around and handed the baby to it's awaiting aunt Alice and turned back around. I turned back around to see my wife's eyes shut close. 'she must be resting' was my inential thought and then the machine flatlined.

I stopped and for a moment I felt I had lost all of movement of my body. Edward ran to her and in ran a few nurses that with needles and other things.

I ran to my wife and stood over her lifeless body as unknown nurses worked on her body trying to revive her without success and for the first time in what felt like forever... I prayed.

"please god, don't let me lose her." i felt so hopeless never have i thought of loosing the one thing that mattered the most to me.

how can i live without her?

then i thought... I cant.

...$/)/$/):$/$:$:):$:$:$$:  
>Hey lovers I know you all r mad and will cuss in frustration but I love you guys. I dont want to talk about this story because I will not give away the epilogue. I will say that the new story should be up the 20th of February. It would be up sooner but I would like to put up more than one chappie when I do put it up. Love you guys. Your ladee.<br>Ladeetwilight


	30. Chapter 30

Hey my sweethearts. This is the epilogue.

I am so sad but I am slightly happy because we are moving on.  
>Again I hope you all enjoyed Once Mine Always Mine and The twist it took you.<p>

I love you guys and I will probably put up the new story the 20 or 22nd of February.

Well let's go tell me how you feel about how it ended.

Ladee

Epilogue

*4 years later*

It was about 10am and I walked down the stairs yawning an stretching my muscles. I had on no shirt but gray basketball shorts.

I went to the kitchen and turned on the stove, preparing breakfast for my family.

Family.

This day made me happy and sad, this day was the day one of the most important women in my whole life left me.

I felt pain for a long time but moved on mainly because I had my new family.

I was making these waffles and egg Benedict and had just finished the waffles when my twin children came down. Baby Jacquelyn came downstairs rubbing her eyes with her Teddy bear in her arms. My son, Jake Colt Black came down the stairs in style... On our pet wolf.

My beautiful innocent little daughter walked up to me and hugged my leg tightly. I smiled down at her and she smiled up at me with the big eyes she had gotten from her mother. The thing about my children that made them even more beautiful is their eyes. Both of them had a right eye that was chocolate brown while the left was emerald green. The colors didn't clash they blended perfectly.

"daddy, I am hungry" she stated and then yawned.

I turned around lifted her up as she laughed and I sat her at her seat where i sat her princess and the frog plate. Jake was playing with Alpha an they were both on the floor having staring contest. Yep that was my child.

"Jake come sit at the table so you can eat."

"But , I am about to win."

"Fine, Luna and HC can eat your food."

Luna was another wolf we adopted and she was a female, we got her when she was a puppy and she fell for our dear Alpha. They mated and had baby HC. Honey Caramel due to her fur color. They of course had more than HC but she was the only we kept because Jacquelyn refused to let her leave.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jake came running in and sat at the table blocking his batman plate from Alpha who was right behind him.

Jake started picking at his food, "Boy, you know better than that. Wait."

"But mommy is sleep."

"Mommy is not sleep" said the angelic voice from the stairs.

"Besides i thought you loved me, if you do you will wait for me to get downstairs." She was so beautiful and i dont know how i lived my life without her. I wouldnt have gotten over the death of my mother 4 years ago had it not been for her. My mother died in a car accident rushing to the hospital. i was hurt for a long time, I was so lucky to have my wife and children.

she lights up my world and i could never hope for anything more, my beautiful wife. Renesmee Carlie Black.

Both of my children got up and ran to their beloved mom and hugged her legs.

"I do love you mommy, a whole bunch i was just hungry."

"Mmmmm, how much do you love me?"

Jake smiled up at his mother and opened his arms as far as they would go, "I love you this much mommy."

she smiled and then Jacquelyn copied her brother stretching open her arms, "I love you this much mommy."

She tried to pick up Jacquelyn but i was not having it, "Un uhn, i will not having you putting strains on the new baby."

She was three months pregnant and only had a small lump, but regardless she was not picking up anything.

she huffed, "Fine daddy." She walked to the table while the children ran.

i put her food on the table and she dug in.

i put my food on the table but walked back around to my wife and lightly nibbled on her neck. "I love you, my love."

she giggled, "I know, you showed me last night" she whispered.

i smiled in her neck and went back to the other side of the table and sat down to eat my food.

i sat down when i felt something licking my foot and jumped out of my seat, "LUNA!"

She started wagging her tail. I sighed, for some reason i could not stay made at this dog.

i sat back down and began to eat just as i heard the door open and close. I didnt have to look up to know that it was my best friend and his lover and wife.

"Hey my other children" said Seth walking inside. My children ran up and hugged his legs as well.

"Uncle Seth, Uncle Seth, Uncle Seth" they chanted both trying to get his attention.

Alice came in a behind him and the kids ran to her, my kids were like that, very loving.

Alice hugged them but you could tell she was tired, She was 7 months pregnant with her and Seth's first baby. They found out it would be a girl.

They were naming her Sarah.

Alice sat at the table next to me and put her head on my shoulder. Me and Alice had become really close, she was like my sister.

Seth went to Renesmee and hugged her and tried to sneak a piece of her waffle but got popped.

"You know there is more?"

"Yeah, but i like to try to get over on this tiger."

Renesmee rolled her eyes and said hi to her best friend Alice.

"Hi, sweetheart." she said with a smile on her face but her eyes still closed.

i could feel her going to sleep on my shoulder. Poor sleepy Alice.

We all ate and enjoyed each other's company. I never wouldve pictured i'd be this happy.

i mean genuinely happy.

...

*Renesmee*

I sat next to my sort of brother and ate my food.

I loved my life and i could have never pictured it this way. Happily married to the man i thought i lost, two beautiful children and another one on the way and rich.

i am happy.

After i almost died i appreciated life on a whole new level, i went traveling with my kids to Brazil and Argentina, Paris and Germany once they were of age and decided since i have money I might as well enjoy myself.

I lost my mother in law, the day my children were born and it hurt.

I loved her and i know that her spirit is always with us, I see her face and her love in my daughter. I see the strength and bravery of my Jacob in my son and i know that they will be great.

I could not ask for a better life, a better husband, better besties or a better children.

I never expected to meet up with Jacob, i thought i would never see him again but now that i look back to those days i now know that even back then i owned Jacob as he owns me.

He was once mine, he will always be mine and that alone is the best gift i could ever recieve.

...

Well that was the end. Personally, i feel this chapter is terrible but i didnt really know how to end it.

Well be looking out for The new story it should be up within the the week and i know it will be up before March or that means i am dead.

love you guys and i hope you loved the story and love the new mystery story.

Even though the story is over doesnt mean you dont have to review. Review and it will make me smile.

kisses, love you all.

LadeeTwilight.


End file.
